Valence's Promise
by Psychical
Summary: Valence was a horrible Absol that enjoyed all the suffering he put into others. Now facing his maker, he gets put back onto the Earth he so hates to potentially play a role in some strange way, all while discovering the small bit of good that lies in his soul. M for safety, possible graphic scenes in the future. Open to character suggestions. Note- Character filters change w/ story
1. Valence's Punishment

**This is the story of a horrible Absol named Valence who has murdered, tortured, and committed many horrific crimes in his time. At judgment in front of Arceus and Giratina, he is about to get thrown into a world of chaos, and a world of forgiveness. M for safety.**

**Looking for character suggestions. More information at the end of the chapter.**

_…It's dark and wet here. Hm… this is a fucked up dream._

_"As if it were a dream. Open your eyes!" _A loud commanding voice forced Valence's eyes open. He looked around and saw three shapes. He recognized one as the Ralts he had just killed, one as Giratina, and the last one was…

"Lord Arceus, calm your temper." A dark voice asked.

"Silence! This one has killed many innocent, and now yet another child has fallen to him. It serves him right to face judgment!"

_Judgment?_

"Get UP!" Valence shook his head and stood up. His white fur was very fluffy, much more than recently. His face felt smooth and his horn couldn't detect weather. He was definitely away from the Earth. Valence stood and looked into the red eyes of Arceus that pulsed with anger. Valence was as colder than ice. He didn't bat an eye at the two legendary Pokémon looking down at him. He didn't care that he just killed a newborn Ralts, a girl too. He didn't even think twice. Unfortunately for him, the Gardevoir beat him after he killed her daughter. So he must be meeting his maker now.

"Your _excellence._" Valence mocked.

"Insolent child!" He fired back. "Look at your sins!" He directed his stare at the quiet Ralts. Valence looked over at the Ralts and shrugged.

"Your _highness, _what should I feel sorry for again?" Giratina shook his head; he was currently in his Altered Form.

"Arceus, let me handle this. I deal with the tainted." Arceus looked at Giratina sharply and the two seemed to have a mini-mental battle with each other.

"I would just throw him into the abyss!" He shot his look again at Valence.

"Keep beefing Prince Arceus." He laughed.

"ENOUGH, Absol." Giratina motioned for Arceus to go. "And I have permission to do as I wish with this one?"

"I want you to make him suffer." Arceus requested. "If you do that least that, I will turn his punishment over to you." Giratina bowed his head.

"It shall be done." Arceus vanished in a white flash and he then fixated his gaze onto Valence. "So, you have quite the track record."

"I try, thanks." Valence bowed. In truth, he had been a fan of the reverse world myths and why it was made. Now it seemed to be real, and he was okay with that.

"Mhmm." Valence didn't expect him to approve. "I do enjoy some old-fashioned mayhem, but you exceed expectations to get into the reverse world." Valence shifted. "So I'll run through afterlife procedure and we can just get to the part you are waiting for."

"Mmm… You aren't uptight are you?" Giratina gave a dark chuckle.

"Well I do love some violence. After all, that IS why Arceus isn't too happy with me. He banished me for my violence." Valence nodded. "So before we begin, you are aware that your choices hurt and killed others, correct?"

"Yes."

"You knew you what you were doing, nobody forced you, nobody blackmailed you?"

"Never. I voluntarily did all those things." Valence confirmed.

"So we have to show you each of the Pokémon you killed, and what they were before you killed them. First up, you killed a wondering Eevee looking for food near your home. He was an orphan, about one year old and always wished to be a Sylveon."

"Yeah I remember him. I almost spared him, but he just wouldn't stop attacking, so I killed him." Giratina shrugged and an Eevee appeared in front of him. "Hmm, yeah that's him."

"It's you." The Eevee said. "I've wandered that forsaken Cliffside since you killed me. I've was never laid to rest."

"Yep. I left you to die alone."

"Well… I can see you are just as bad as I thought." The Eevee sighed. "I really wish I could've showed you whatever your past you can still do good."

"Some Pokémon are bad at birth." He retorted. The Eevee's expression hardened.

"Stop lying to yourself." Then his image vanished. Valence was caught off guard from his talk back and shook his head.

"Then there was the mother of three you killed. That was a… what again?"

"Oh yeah, the Roserade?"

"Yes that one." The image of a Roserade appeared and opened her eyes for the first time in a while.

"I haven't been able to sleep for years…" She squinted at Valence. "I know you…"

"I killed you." He said casually.

"But that I don't mind. I would actually like to thank you." Valence frowned. "Because of my death my children grew up to be responsible. My daughter actually became part of a Champion's team. So… I can forgive you." The image vanished and Valence looked at his feet.

"Do you see what I'm getting at?" Giratina asked. Valence shrugged.

"Nope." He sighed.

"Then the most recent was this Ralts." He walked over and lowered his head. "Hey buddy."

"…where's my mom?" Giratina looked at Valence.

"I got killed by her." He said walking in front of her. "But I killed you first." The Ralts seemed relieved. "You look happy." He frowned.

"Well of course! You let my mother live." Giratina tapped Valence's shoulder.

"Do you _understand yet?_" Valence sighed and shook his head.

"That this is some divine second chance?" Giratina sighed and shook his head.

"Moreover a punishment within a second chance. You don't care, or know it, but that Eevee shook you up, and you believed for a split second you had an ounce of goodness in your soul." Valence opened his mouth to retort but was stopped. "And you can't tell me I'm wrong because I have god-like powers." Valence pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"So what are you thinking Giratina?" The ghost-dragon type answered.

"Among other heinous acts you committed to many other Pokémon, these Pokémon are the worst of your crimes. For that, I am willing to experiment on your soul. I will reincarnate you and put you in a position to take care of those you have harmed." He started to vanish. "Know it or not, you will play a big part in the years to come, and I want you to be prepared. Good luck." Then Valence groaned and blinked. In a flash he was back in his wide cave and he seemed to be just fine.

_"Do not fail me, Valence. I took a huge risk, one that could destroy the world. Do. Not. Let. Me. Down." _He heard Arceus' voice in his head. _"Your job is to take in the suffering Pokémon you encounter each week. If you kill them, we will not grace you with paradise or suffering, but eternal life to watch the last of life die out around you." _ Valence shivered and just nodded.

"This isn't what I wanted my death to be…" Valence groaned before retreating to his sleeping area. He thought his life and with it, challenges were over, but he was sadly mistaken.

**So, if you've made it this far and have a character that you believe could fit into the story, don't hesitate to PM me or let in a review. I need as follows:**

**Name**

**Species of Pokemon/or human I suppose.**

**Male/Female**

**Age (optional)**

**Personality**

**History (can be good/bad)**

**Anything they fear/hate**

**Interested in...? (optional, but would be liked)**

**Relationship with...? (optional)**

**Unique qualities/interests/skills (i.e. Bob the Bidoof can fight using his derpy face and massive face. He is undefeated because nobody can survive the dreaded "Derp Attack.") Okay, no hate to Bidoof though *cough* **

**Capable of human speech (important)**

**Thanks all, you are all awesome people.**

**See ya all!**

**-J**


	2. Is This What You Wanted?

**Part two is here, happy new year to all of you! Also still taking character requests.**

**Key: **_"Mental speech."_

"Normal speech."

_"Rain must be coming soon. My horn is sweating and I'm not warm at all. Best prepare myself. Knowing karma I'll already have someone looking for help."_

Wet fur and urgency hung on a Leafeon's face as he ran from tree to tree dodging as much rain as he could. He looked up and the sky was still pouring down as heavy as it was four minutes ago. The Leafeon found a thickly covered tree with a ton of leaves. He stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Son… is that you? And Fae, you can see again!" The Leafeon daydreamed for a second then punched the trunk of the tree. He took a second and looked up at the bark of the tree. It was still dry and Leafeon saw the sky flash. A bright crack of lightning struck the dry leaves and the tree started to collapse. The Leafeon was dazed for a second too long from the sudden flash of light that practically burned his eyes. When his sight returned the tree was inches away from his head. He tried to jump to the side, but his tail and hind legs got caught. He screamed in pain has he felt his hind legs break under the trunk. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" His friend caught up and was scared by the sight. She was a Sylveon and quietly panicked at first, her face clearly showing fear. She took a second to be thankful she was blind so she couldn't see his face. Her feelers acted like a radar system and she could hear the bones snap, and the scream vibrate his throat. She tied her frontal ribbons around his free paws and tugged as hard as she could. She started to sob without blinking when her strength wasn't enough.

"Oh no… I can't get you free!" She tried to pull him free once more, but that uttered another pained scream. "Please just hang on!" She turned her head around and cried into the stormy sky. "SOMEONE HELP US!"

Valence's horn sent a pained signal through his body. He was eating his breakfast when he dropped his food from the sudden pain. He communicated with himself to try to understand why his horn did what it did. Absol knew they had horns, and they functioned like radars. They could detect, but it was up to the Absol to make a read off its signals.

"I knew it was going to rain…" He told himself. "But I've never felt that reading before…" He put down his food and walked outside. The wind had begun to pick up and the temperature was dropping fast. Then he spotted two Audino that were looking at the sky. Valence considered knocking them out and throwing them into a pond, but he thought he might as well make the most of his situation.

_"I guess I should play along with King Arceus' grandmaster plan. I suppose I'll stop killing… for now." _

"Did you hear something?" One said. Valence walked next to them and looked in the same direction.

"Yeah, like a tree falling." The other said.

"Followed by two screams shortly after." Valence listened to them and added his thoughts.

"Something's up. I knew it was going to rain, but something just went down." He said.

"Can't Absols sense disaster?" One pointed out. Valence didn't respond.

"Yeah, that's what he's saying. Should we check it out?" The other one shook his head.

"Are you insane? If trees are falling in the forest, there is no WAY we could get out if we got caught." The Audino listening seemed to agree. Then one turned to Valence.

"What about you? You seem very hardened." Audino asked.

"And why do you say that?" Valence turned is head, resisting the urge to slash their throats.

"I'm nervous so my heart rate is racing. Your heart seems very cool and calm, like you've seen worse and been heroic at times." Valence shook his head. He remembered Audino could listen to other's heartbeats to determine how they were feeling.

_"No wonder they are always in Pokémon centers…" _

"Truth be told I'm actually a deadly villain. I actually am asking myself why I haven't killed you yet." He smiled grimly as he heard them shudder. "But luckily for you I don't need to kill you. So sure, I'll check it out." He dashed away leaving the two Audino behind.

"Did he just threaten us?" One asked.

"…kinda sorta?" The other scratched its head.

"We should wait here for any injured he might being back." The other one nodded and they both plopped down next to a tree. "Wind's picking up."

"And it's getting cooler. It could be a while." He looked up at the tree and fired an ice beam at two Leppa Berries. It split the juices into the air before freezing it in ice. The two fell and each of them caught one. Then he snapped two pieces of bark off the tree and stuck them into the frozen berries. "Popsicle?"

"Sweet."

The Sylveon was sobbing, but she could hardly tell the difference between her tears and the rain on her fur. Her friend had stopped screaming, but he was still breathing and his eyes were still forced open.

"What if you never walk again?" She cried. "If I had been there we could be safe!" She told herself. Valence had picked up the scent of fear and traced it to a downed tree.

"Just a downed tree, that's a shame." He casually said. The Sylveon heard a voice near her.

"Hey, HEY! Help us whoever you are!" Valence heard a voice call from near his location. He walked around the downed tree and found a crying Sylveon and a silent Leafeon that was caught underneath the tree. He looked at the female and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he asked instead.

"What happened here?" He walked closer to them.

"My friend got caught underneath a falling tree! Please help us!" She cried. Valence looked at the crushed Leafeon and knew there was slim chance he could ever walk again. His legs were completely covered by the tree and his tail seemed to break the worst of the impact. Valence saw the bones weren't completely broken. Valence looked at the crying Sylveon.

"Are you scared?" The Sylveon nodded. "Hmph." Valence ran back to get a running start to force the tree off. He brushed the ground beneath him and lowered his head. "You best move." The Sylveon stepped away to the side. He roared as he launched himself off his hind legs. He whipped up an Absol's famous move, Razor Wind, with his horn and launched it ahead of him. The white scythe cut clean through the think trunk of the tree. Valence threw his body against the severed end and knocked it away. He hurt his right foreleg and stumbled away from the log. The Sylveon felt his injury tax his body and acted on her own. She charged a power deep inside her chest and ignited herself in a red aura. She darted towards the remaining segment and Valence knew what would happen. Time slowed for him as he calculated her heading.

_"If she continues with the Giga Impact… she would knock the tree off, but it would crush the Leafeon's right hind leg totally! What to do, think Valence, THINK!" _Instinctively, he leapt up and slashed the other half into two more segments. He rolled away from the Sylveon's path and she took out the spit half. Now only a small stump remained on top of Leafeon. Valence jumped back and threw his body against the last bit and it finally freed the Leafeon. Valence looked at the Leafeon for a second and saw green and red leaking from his rear legs. The Sylveon leapt to Valence's side and shivered at the cold of the rain.

"He can't walk." She said.

"No shit." He said. "Place him on my back." The Sylveon nodded and gently raised him and put him onto Valence's back. She could feel his body twitching in her grasp and she herself didn't feel well anymore. "We need to make it back… it's getting colder out here." The Sylveon was feeling lightheaded and nodded slowly. Valence couldn't run with the Leafeon on his back so he kept a steady jogging pace. He glanced back at the Leafeon and its eyes were squeezed shut. Valence could feel him shivering. Then he felt something inside him awaken. Something he hadn't felt in ages.

_"Leafeon… Sylveon… they are counting on me!" _His mind told him. He couldn't really enjoy the feeling, but it was there regardless. He looked back at the Sylveon that was struggling to keep pace.

"I will get you two to safety, just stay with me okay?" The Sylveon didn't respond. Valence's fur was getting heavier as time progressed and he was slowing down after about three minutes. He looked back and the Sylveon had fallen way behind. He stopped and waited for the Sylveon to come alongside him. "Almost there, come on!" The Sylveon shook her head and turned her head to Valence. Valence could feel her body temperature skyrocket.

"Forgive me kind stranger… I wasn't… strong enough…" With that her white pupils rolled back and she collapsed on her side.

"NO!" Valence screamed. His wound on his foreleg began to throb and it froze him in pain. "Pain… will not stop me!" He lowered his head and threw the Sylveon onto his back, doubling the weight he needed to front. "Ngh…" He groaned and looked up at the sky. "Is this what you want…?" He said quietly while looking back at the two passed out Pokémon. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!" He screamed it to the heavens, where Arceus was no doubt impressed. He forced his legs forward and it also seemed he forced the rain down harder. He was at his limit and his legs started to give away. "I can't… move on." His right legs made him fall down and he forced his left legs to kneel as well to break the fall. His eyes shut and his mind left as he keeled over onto his side. He opened his eyes one last time to see a man in red running towards him with the two Audino next to him.

_"You magnificent…son of a…" _His mind died out and the blackness took his mind away.

"There they are, come on Gothorita, give them a lift! Serperior you need to carry the Absol since he's dark." This man was a Special Response Unit of the police force that specialized in Pokémon related incidents. They would be better known as Pokémon Rangers. This particular man, Isaac, was dispatched to observe the weather patterns when he came across two worried Audino that directed him to the issue. The Gothorita picked up the Leafeon and Sylveon with her psychic abilities while Isaac's Serperior wrapped his vines around Valence to carry him on his back. "Command this is Isaac, we have 11-23 three injured Pokémon, bringing them in to the Pokémon center, say again, bringing them in." He pointed back towards the city and nodded. "Let's roll!"

Valence was fading in and out. It seemed the man had stirred his mind into semi-consciousness. He also felt something carrying him and it smelled like fresh cut grass. He opened his eyes and a serpent eye greeted him.

"Welcome back." The Serperior said with a smile.

"…Sylve…Leafe… where are they?" He asked the serpent.

"We got them with my partner. Ye three are just fine." Valence felt the wound on his leg get worse and he grunted in agony. "Hang on son, we got ye, we got ye." He smiled. "Just rest, it's a very smooth ride on my back." Valence took the invitation and let the blackness take him again.

_"Vernon… Fae… Arceus has told me… who you are. More specifically what I've done to you. How will I react? How will you react? Do you… even know?" _His mind had learned their names from an unknown source that Valence credited with Arceus. His mind blacked out and he felt into a deep sleep.

**PM me or leave a character you wish to suggest using this basic information needed:**

**Name**

**Species of Pokemon/or human I suppose.**

**Male/Female**

**Age (optional)**

**Personality**

**History (can be good/bad)**

**Anything they fear/hate**

**Interested in...? (optional, but would be liked)**

**Relationship with...? (optional)**

**Unique qualities/interests/skills (i.e. Bob the Bidoof can fight using his derpy face and massive face. He is undefeated because nobody can survive the dreaded "Derp Attack.") Okay, no hate to Bidoof though *cough***

**Capable of human speech (important)**

**Thanks all, you are all awesome people.**

**See ya all!**


	3. Fae and Vernon

**With the way I have planned for the story, there will be many different characters coming and going through out the story. So in an effort to make this easier to track for both me and the readers, at the end I will list each of the Characters that appeared, this is also to credit those who gave me suggestions.**

_"Well done child." _

_"…seriously?"_

_"Whaaat? I was just being Godlike." _

_"What do you want Arceus?" _

_"Nothing really. I'm here to congratulate you on proving me wrong."_

_"Wrong about what exactly?"_

_"That you would kill the first Pokémon to cross your vision. But not only did you leave those Audino alive, you even SAVED two Pokémon! And the best part, no casualties!"_

_"Ugh…"_

_"Keep up the good work…Valence."_

Valence's eyes shot open and he frantically looked around for the Leafeon and Sylveon. He saw them in a glass case with a green glow underneath both of them. Both were standing with smiles while looking at Valence. They were on the other end of the room and both seemed alive and well. Leafeon was even standing.

"Oh good." A Lady opened the door and walked over to Valence's cage. "You look much better!" Valence looked up at the woman with pink hair and just lightly smiled. She smiled back and stood up. She walked over to Leafeon's glass case and clapped. "Your species' regeneration is always a medical mystery." She pressed a few buttons and the cases opened. Valence stretched himself out and stepped out onto the tile floor. He looked up and the lady had opened a door leading outside. "You are wild Pokémon and you may leave if you wish." She looked at the Sylveon and frowned before turning back to the Absol. "Make sure you keep the Sylveon safe, she is blind." Valence's head shot towards the Sylveon who had sensed his movement. Valence started out and the two eeveelutions followed him. The Nurse waved farewell and closed the door.

"You are blind?" Valence asked on his way back to his cave. The Sylveon did not respond and the Leafeon spoke up.

"Kind of…"

"It's a yes or no question." Valence shot back. He looked back at the Sylveon and then at the Leafeon. "Her eyes are white... instead of blue, and her pupils are there, just white." The Sylveon shut her eyes and covered them with two of her feelers. Leafeon rubbed her head and looked at Valence.

"You… you don't like that don't you?" He frowned. Valence looked at both of them and digressed.

"How long have you been traveling with her?" His horn sent a tickling feeling through his body down to his core. Then he looked at the Leafeon. "You do not speak?"

"Oh! I uh- thought you were… thinking about something." Valence was. Something was triggering his male instinct to assist the female Sylveon, but there was something else at play too. Leafeon walked closer to Valence and motioned for him to lower his head. Valence did and Leafeon got serious. "Listen."

"Go ahead." Valence whispered.

"She has been acting strange. Like, _strange _strange. Like… biologically strange." The Absol raised his head and hummed to himself. "She doesn't know it… but everything she is showing me… makes me believe she is carrying an egg." Valence's expression fell stoic.

"Are you certain?" He looked over Leafeon's shoulder. "Can I ask her?" Leafeon shrugged and Valence walked in front of the Slyveon and sat down. "How are you feeling?" The Sylveon looked up and opened her eyes, even if she couldn't see. It was a habit she never lost.

"I can hear you two…" She turned her head away.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked as calmly as possible. His mind was waging war with itself. His mind felt he was being too soft, but he himself was giving in to instinct to protect female with child.

"To answer your question…" Valence put his paw over her mouth.

"Hold." He said. "Leafeon!" Leafeon walked to his side with a serious look on his face. He tried to fake his mood and stood strongly. To Valence, it was clear he was trying way too hard. He moved his paw away from Sylveon's mouth. "Now what were you saying?"

"…Vernon, Absol, I… am carrying an egg." Leafeon seemed to tense up and gave Valence a menacing glare. Valence caught it and returned it.

"Can I help you?" Valence said aggressively. "Don't push your luck." The Leafeon realized his actions afterward and bowed in apology.

"Sorry, instinct you know." Valence nodded.

"Fair enough. Now then, Leafeon…" He turned his discussion to the Leafeon. "How long have you two been on the road?"

"Three months. We've been looking for our son, an Eevee." Then Valence heard an echo.

_"Do not lie to yourself." _Valence shook his head and Leafeon cocked his head.

"You feeling alright?" Valence shivered and nodded.

"Just a breeze." He lied. His face was growing pink and he looked away and started walking again. Leafeon and Sylveon looked at each other and shrugged before following them. Valence had his eyes locked firmly on the ground, his mind racing about the Eevee he met in the afterlife. And that was only yesterday, or was it? "Leafeon?"

"Hm?" He kept pace with Sylveon, who was ominously silent.

"How long were we at the Pokémon center?" Leafeon looked up and scratched his chin.

"About seven says, I was out for five, you were out for all seven. The nurse said she was worried you died, but you were just so exhausted." Valence changed his thought.

_"Oookay… so a week ago." _

"Damn…" He said to himself.

"Hey man." Valence stopped and looked back.

"Yeah?" Leafeon stood next to him.

"Thanks for saving me and… even Fae back there. Without you, we both would've been dead. And now, you saved my unborn child. And for that, I can never repay you… but I must humbly ask…" Valence was shocked when he bowed his head before asking. "Can you please let us stay with you? My wife is blind and now with an egg, there is no way if we get caught out there again that we will survive!" Valence had that feeling in his heart again. The feeling he at first hated, but now he felt it genuinely. These two needed him. He felt something spiritual come over him and he responded.

"Absolutely." He said. But he needed to make it sound more… privileged. "Why else would I lead you to my home?" The Leafeon looked up and then back at his wife before hugging Valence's leg.

"THANK YOU! I can never, ever repay you for the kindness you've shown us!" Valence smiled and looked at the Sylveon who now wore a light smile. She respectfully bowed her head before turning her head in Leafeon's direction.

"We would even pardon your most dire mistakes." Valence's heart froze for a second.

_"Oh shit. Her words just now. How the hell is that possible! Thought I was the only one who would remember, why the fuck is she saying that?! Or maybe she is just being noble. Oh dear Arceus I hope so."_

_"Whoa! Since when did you pray to me again? Well that must be the first of few…" _

_"Oh shut up you magical pony!"_ Valence nodded his head, acting like nothing scared him.

"Of course. You two can join me. The only issue is that my cave isn't big enough to fit a family. While I know there is room beyond the rock walls, I'm not strong enough to tunnel through it." Sylveon smiled and joined the two.

"We know some Durant around here that could help you out. They just might ask a few favors from you and they will dig however much you want." Valence smiled and liked the sound of that.

"Perfect." Sylveon seemed cheerful now.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced!" She hopped in front of him and extended one of her feelers, acting as a hand. "My name is Fae." Leafeon did the same with his paw.

"My name's Vernon, we're mates by the way." Valence shook both of their hands. "So what about you, stranger?" He gave a friendly smile to the Absol and the Absol looked them both in the eye. Many thoughts raged through his mind, but none that told him to kill, or to reject.

"My name?" He looked up and was showing a small part of his shy side. "…my name is Valence." He gave a timid smile. "Pleased to meet you I guess?" The two nodded and smiled at each other.

"Glad to know you Valence." Vernon smiled kindly. "I hope we aren't too much of a burden." Valence looked at Fae and then back to Vernon.

"I'll provide whatever shelter you need." Valence was aware of something he didn't exactly enjoy. Literally over night, well actually a week, but he was only in his mind for a day, he changed from a killer to someone who is depended on by two Pokémon. He questioned himself why he changed like he did. Was the small Eevee right? Was there actually goodness? Or was it just temporary?

_"This is what my parents felt everyday… then they just got killed by a pack of Pokémon they were helping!" _He felt rage boil in his head, but quelled it quickly. He knew it wasn't Fae's or Vernon's fault, so there was no reason to take it out on them. _"But the second I find out who killed them… I will not control myself until I kill them, or until I die trying. Who knows…?" _Valence blinked twice. _"…they could return to finish the job." _He glanced back at the pair and they were walking like lovers do. Fae and her feelers around his body and Vernon had his head on her cheek. He felt his mind ache a bit, and then his eyes. He came to a hedge and caught the scent of something on the other side. He looked back and motioned for them to be quiet. Vernon sniffed the air and also caught the scent. They motioned for Fae to stay down and Valence poked his head into the brush. His eyes widened as a Haxorus had apparently taken residence since Valence had been gone. He turned back and pointed in front of him. Vernon poked his head into the brush and saw the dragon.

"…what should we do?" Vernon asked quietly. Valence drew his claws and shrugged.

"That one is massive…" He said. Then he caught another scent approaching. "Wait!" He whispered. He turned his head to the west and saw orange and white moving slowly through the trees.

"What is it?" Vernon asked.

"Hold." He said and he listened closer. The voice was a female.

"Hello? Is anybody here?!" The Haxorus took noticed and stood still, but wary. "My father can't get up! I need someone to help me get him moving!" Then the voice made its appearance. It had black leg fur and only had two legs. It had two arms and a fluffy tail, with an iconic stick in it. Valence at this point knew what it was.

"A Braixen." He whispered.

"What was she saying?" Vernon whispered back.

"Something about her father needing help to stand up or something. Doesn't sound life-threatening." He casually said. At this point Fae had joined their conversation.

"True, but she is probably still young. She might be too weak all things considered." She pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry, did I startle you?" The Braixen found the Haxorus. They all looked through the brush.

"Yes." It angrily said. "You do realize this is my territory right?" Valence snickered.

"Yes, my apologies!" She bowed in respect. "But my father, he's old you see, and he had issues moving around sometimes. Do you think you can help?" The Haxorus wasn't feeling nice today.

"No, now leave." The Braixen grew desperate.

"Please! I'm too weak!" The Haxorus looked down with a menacing glare. "I can- can't help him alone!" She pleaded now on her knees.

"Leave. Now."

"I'm BEGGING YOU!" She screamed on the verge of tears.

_"Come on Haxorus, don't blow this." _Valence readied himself to jump out and Vernon did the same. The Haxorus lowered his head and swung it with force. His head smashed into the young Braixen and sent her against the rocky wall. Valence wanted to jump out, but Vernon stopped him.

"We will die too!" He whispered.

"Just let me…ARGH!" He stomped the ground and waited with a furious look on his face. The Braixen clutched her side where the sharp edge of his head had made contact. Blood had started to stain the grass and she knew it.

"No… mercy please!" The Haxorus stomped over and put his foot on her side wound, causing her to scream in pain. Valence's ears trembled with the screech. He felt his leg muscles flex as he listened to the girl's pleas. "I'll give you anything, ANYTHING just let me… ahhhh!" She screamed again Valence shook his head. Fae tapped Valence with a feeler and nodded at him. He nodded back.

"Instead of leaving my territory, you will die in it. I will squeeze each drop of blood out of your small body and hang it as a trophy!" He roared.

"…I'm sorry dad…" She started to lose herself.

"I'll stop him while you get her." Valence said. Fae nodded and he heard another scream.

"PLEEAAAASSSEE!" She wailed. Valence felt bloodlust rush his mind and he leapt out with his teeth beared.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" He screamed in rage. He slashed the surprised Haxorus off the young girl with a Sucker Punch attack. He looked down at her and she reached for him. Fae jumped in and lifted her away behind the hedge. The Haxorus had regained his footing and took a battle stance.

"This is MY territory!" He boomed.

"You mean this is MINE!" He leapt at the Haxorus and instead met his fist. He was sent flying back against a tree and felt a little shaken, but even angrier. He spit to the side before getting up. Vernon had joined the fight now and slashed the Dragon from behind with a Leaf Blade attack. It hardly phased the dragon type and he was sent flying against the wall with a swift Dragon Tail. Valence saw it hurt him bad; he had made contact with the rock wall head-first.

"Care to try again?" He mocked. Valence stood up and vanished before ramming him with a Quick Attack. The Haxorus grabbed his neck and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground. Valence groaned and tried to get up but was stopped by the Haxorus' foot. Valence struggled to get free and thought he would be crushed.

"This is for my FAMILY YOU MONSTERS!" Valence felt the foot leave him and he got up. He saw something had tackled the Haxorus and was attacking it constantly. He saw a Zoroark at the head of the Haxorus.

_"He… took down a Haxorus? BY HIMSELF!?" _Valence watched the dark energy radiate from each punch.

"You are nothing!" He punched over, and over, and over. "You are nothing!" At his point the Haxorus was losing consciousness. Valence saw it and was going to let it happen. His side started to hurt again and Vernon was starting to stand again. Then as if on cue, Fae blew by Valence and leapt onto the front of the downed Haxorus. She caught the Zoroark's fists and restrained him with her feelers.

"Enough!" She yelled. The Zoroark looked back in shock. His expression became more shocked when he looked into bright white eyes. "Nobody needs to die today! Certainly not this dragon or you!" She gently picked the Zoroark up and placed him on the ground before releasing him. Fae kept her eyes on him and walked up to the head of Haxorus. "I ask of you, please leave." She turned to Valence.

"Go make sure Braixen is stable." Valence nodded and darted off behind the hedge. Fae saw a look of thanks in the Haxorus' eyes.

"But…where will I go? I have no home." Fae remembered a cave they had used on their way here.

"Head east, down to the canyon, there is a massive cave there that you can use as a home. Please leave." Fae jumped off and stood next to the Zoroark who clearly had his mind on the young girl that was injured.

"Your kindness, Sylveon, will be remembered." He shot a close look at the Zoroark. "I know you…" The Zoroark snarled and pointed.

"GO!" He yelled. The Haxorus turned his head and helped Vernon to his feet. Vernon nodded in thanks and the Haxorus was out of sight. The Zoroark dashed through the hedge and the others followed him. They found Valence with all four of his paws coated bright red. He was currently leaning his neck against the wound.

"It won't stop bleeding." He said. "My fur isn't a bandage, but it blocks infection at least." Vernon told him to move aside and he did. He secreted a light green, transparent liquid and coated the wound with it. He then spread it with his tail and the Braixen started to stop shivering.

"I have amazing regenerative liquid in my body. I just used some to patch her up. She did lose a lot of blood so we should let her rest in the cave." Valence nodded and looked at Fae to carry her.

"I got it." She sensed his motion. She gingerly picked her up, making sure she avoided the wound, and walked her into the cave. Valence saw the Haxorus couldn't have used the cave much. His bed was still intact.

"Use my bed, lay her down." They directed Fae to the room and she slowly put the injured Pokémon onto the bed. Vernon summoned a few leaves to cover her. Valence gave him a questioning look.

"As long as I'm in the area, these leaves are perfectly okay… I hope." Valence sighed and walked to the front of the cave. The Zoroark was standing with his arms crossed up against the wall.

"Thanks for the assist." The Zoroark just looked his direction and nodded without saying a word. "Name is Valence. Yours?" He looked again at him.

"Zavilus." He said quietly. Valence looked back at the room. Vernon and Fae were making sure she was comfortable. "I'm going to find her father that needs help, and I'll inform him of the situation. Care to join, Valence?" He stood straight now.

"Yeah." Valence looked back. "We're going to find her dad."

"Good, tell him what happened." Vernon requested.

"Will do. Let's roll… what was your name again?"

"My name is Zavilus." He finally said with a grin. The two headed out and left the three at the cave. Valence looked back and was slightly concerned. Zavilus picked up on this and started the conversation. "You seem concerned." Valence stopped walking.

"I don't think they're safe."

"Relax Val." Valence turned his head at the shortened name. "I'm sure the Sylveon can handle it. She's strong, partly the reason I wanted to get away from her. They continued walking.

"She scare you? She was just trying to break up the fight." Zavilus laughed and sighed.

"I just don't like types I'm weak against. Nothing major, just tenses me up a little." Valence looked to his left and saw an oran berry on the floor. He picked it up and broke it in half, offering Zavilus one. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He took a bite out of the blue berry. "About your fear of types, totally understandable and common 'round these parts." Valence explained. "I think Sylveons are fairy types."

"Isn't that wild?" Zavilus stretched his arm. "Fairy types? That I never saw coming."

"Yeah, seems with the new region discovery, it provoked some Pokémon to evolve on a type level. One example I know is a Marill. It used to be a water type, now it's both a fairy and a water type." Zavilus nodded.

"Though I'm quite happy as far as nature is concerned. Pokémon that once had survival issues against certain types are now able to thrive without violence." Valence became interested.

"Oh? Like what types of Pokémon?" Zavilus explained someone he saw.

"On my way here, back in the canyon, I saw a Gardevoir and a Kirlia protecting a Mightyena from a Weavile. The Gardevoir was actually able to beat off a dark type! And more importantly, it was defending a Mightyena! _A Mightyena! _When have you last heard of that?" Valence never heard that story. Usually it's the Mightyena doing the killing and maiming of Gardevoir. Now ever since their evolution, they have been more at peace. "They've always had a deep seated hate for each other!"

"Can't say I've heard that one before. I'd have to see it to believe it." Valence picked up the scent similar to the girl's.

"Well if you ever find one and you are in trouble, they will fight at your side. I'm happy for their new change. It puts a big stop to the once unending conflict between Psychics and Dark types to rest. It put nature in harmony. So what if I could get stomped by one, they are friendly."

"Are you so sure? There are many Sylveon, Gardevoir, Marill, and other fairies out there you know." He shrugged.

"I have yet to see bad fairies. But… never get me started with Dragon types." Valence had recalled him totally destroy the Haxorus. He probably would've killed him.

"Don't like their guts?" Valence casually mentioned. He kept walking for a few seconds until his horn grew warm.

_"What gives? I thought I can only sense natural disasters with this thing. Maybe I leveled up and got an upgrade after dying." _He looked back at the silent Zoroark.

"That hit a terrible spot didn't it?" Valence knew. His horn had sent him a bad signal. "We are close to the source of the scent." Zavilus started to talk.

"Okay listen. I'll be leaving in the night so I'll tell you my story in a nutshell." Valence opened his ears while still searching for the father.

"I'm listening." He said calmly before looking at him.

"Well, long story short, Haxorus attacked my family and I fled. My mother I know is dead; I don't really have a soft spot for my father. He was strict and hard on me, most of the time too hard and too strict." Valence nodded in agreement. "I also meant to ask you about part of the reason I travel around." Valence turned to look at him.

"What's that?" The Zoroark seemed to shrink.

"While I was escaping an attack by the Haxorus, I fell down a hill into a river. I hurt myself pretty bad so I should've died. But no, some Floatzel came by and saved my life. She and I were best friends. Then one day, luck was against us when a trainer caught her and left. I haven't seen her since." Valence recoiled at the sudden emotional pour out.

"Man, that's really rough." He continued walking. They drew very close to the source of the scent.

"Anyway, my question is that have you seen a trainer with a Floatzel anywhere lately?" Valence frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry, I have not." The Zoroark sighed and kept walking. Valence's silence eventually peaked Zavilus' curiosity.

"So there's my history, what about yours? I'd think it's nice and friendly with a brilliant upbringing." Valence stopped walking and closed his eyes. Zavilus knew he hit some nerve. Then he heard the Absol laughing darkly. He turned his head to reveal a maniacal smile.

"You are so far off." He laughed harder. "I was the scent that made young ones cry in the night. I was the one that even fighting types feared. I had a larger body count probably than any Pokémon that ever lived to tell the tale." The Zoroark was alert now. Valence's expression started to revert to normal. "That was… only so long ago." The Zoroark seemed to relax a bit. "I don't know how. But I know in my head that my personality totally shifted over one night. Now, I can only consider killing something, but my body and mind won't let me do it. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it's better for everyone. But it feels unnatural, like someone has strings on me." The Zoroark seemed a bit confused with his explanation.

"Okay, so here's my response. I like that you think you've changed from a killer to a savior in a night, I respect that point of view. But that's stupid." Valence frowned. "What you just said makes no sense. If you actually killed many Pokemon your ENTIRE life, and overnight never do it again, you might've been either in a coma, or ate some fucked up berries." Valence dropped his theory. "So is that it? What about your parents?" Valence sighed and shook his head.

"Similar to yours, but I can't narrow down my targets. Long story short." He said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because my parents were killed by a horde of Pokémon ranging from different variations. I have _no idea _who to look for. So even if I found someone I thought to be part of their death, I could never be sure because there are like Trillions of Zubat out there! So my quest to avenge my parents probably won't come soon." He saw a Delphox sitting against a tree. "Is that him?"

"Oh?" The elder Delphox turned his head. "Ah! You must be the help my daughter got! Please, do help me up; my back isn't as strong as it used to be." Zavilus and Valence gradually helped him up until he stood on his feet. "Ho there… stiff legs." He smiled and looked around confused. "Where's my girl?" Valence and Zavilus looked at each other.

"Should I?" Zavilus offered to break the news.

"Na, I got it." He stood in front of the Delphox. "Listen, there was an incident involving your daughter in my territory. She got cut open pretty badly by a wild Haxorus that had taken residence while I was away." The father's look showed a fraction of the despair in his heart.

"Is… is she… d-dead?" Valence shook his head.

"She is fortunate that I had a Leafeon as my companion. He used his regenerative abilities to heal her wound. And if you haven't noticed yet, my fur is tinged red with her blood." The Delphox seemed to shiver uncontrollably when Valence pointed out his stained fur.

"So… is she alive then?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Valence nodded.

"Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" He bowed repeatedly.

"Not me. It was my Leafeon that had saved her." The old one didn't have time to prove him wrong.

"Please, take me to her!" The two nodded and guided him back towards Valence's cave.

* * *

"Hey Fae, she's waking up, get in here!" Vernon called to Fae who was standing watch outside. She ran in and told Vernon to take her spot. The Braixen's body was stirring and starting to warm up. Fae positioned herself at the Braixen's bedside. Then the girl's eyes began to open slowly. She put her hand to her forehead and then to her side where she had gotten slashed. Then her eyes opened fully and she looked at the Sylveon.

"…who are you?" She weakly spoke. Then she grew alert, as if the attacker was still near. She started to weep quietly and then looked at Fae. "I'm scared!" Fae lightly sat her up, careful not to disturb the wound and gently hugged her with her ribbons.

"I know child, I know. Do not worry; my partner is watching out for us, that Haxorus is long gone now." The Braixen started to sob louder now.

"What about my f-f-father?!" She cried.

"He is on the way, we have many Pokémon here capable of keeping you safe, no more harm will come to you." She broke the hug and the Braixen slowed her sobbing to make an observation.

"Your eyes, w-what happened to them?" She knew they were normally blue.

"I'm blind young one, but that doesn't mean my ribbons are too. Now look at my eyes and repeat after me okay?" The Braixen was letting out small hiccups every few seconds and nodded.

"O-okay…"

"The Pokémon that attacked me is no longer here." Fae dictated.

"The Po-Pokem-m-mon that att-t-tacked me is n-no l-l-longer h-here." She stuttered, but Fae knew some stress had already been relieved.

"I am safe from him."

"I am safe from h-him."

"I am safe because my friends will make sure that I am safe and well."

"I-I am safe because my f-friends will make sure t-that I am safe a-and well." Then Fae smiled and patted her back.

"Good. Now deep breaths okay?" The Braixen took three deep breaths and calmed down. "Very good. Now eat this and get some rest." She rolled an Oran Berry next to the Braixen who gladly started eating it. Vernon poked his head in.

"How's she doing?" Fae turned her head and smiled.

"She's stable and healing." Vernon gave a sigh of relief and walked over to inspect the wound. The Braixen seemed alert at the Leafeon's presence.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking your wounds." He lifted the cover of leaves and saw her fur had already started to grow back. "Ah, good. It seems my cells have adapted already to help your fur grow back." Vernon looked at the face of the Braixen. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She nodded and forced a weak smile. Vernon smiled and left.

"Guys, we're back!" They heard Zavilus from outside. Valence saw Vernon wave at them and they rushed over. Vernon turned to the Delphox.

"I take it you are her father?" The fox nodded. "She is stable now and healing, she is in the back room with my mate." The father ran in and they could hear his joy.

"You two go in, I'll take guard." Valence offered. "My fur will freak her out." The two walked in and joined the father. Valence finally had some alone time to think. He looked up and took a deep breath. The sun was at its highest, so it had to be about noon now. He noticed his claws were still drawn and he hid them again under his fur. His mind was confused still. It was so used to exploiting weaker Pokémon and killing them for fun. The blood on his fur was not from this, but from _helping _the weaker one instead.

_"It isn't really my choice is it?"_

_"Nope." _

_"…Arceus."_

_"While you have free will to think about attacking someone, you will never do it because I'm simply a god. I can control your mind without you even knowing it. Don't worry; eventually I'll give you free will back completely. But until then, you must keep up your good works, maybe then karma won't hate you."_

"I must be losing it." Valence concluded. "Still though…"

_"It felt damn good to fight that Haxorus. Even if I almost died, I stopped a young girl from getting squeezed to death. Then a total stranger helped me defend against her attacker, that stranger had faith in me. I haven't felt that since…" _His thought trailed off.

"No tears yet. Not now, not here. Thinking can be dangerous." He told himself. He stood proud and ready to attack anything that dared threaten his family. "These Pokémon are now my family. Now I can do something if anything happens."

**Characters used:**

**Valence-Absol**

**Fae-Sylveon**

**Vernon-Leafeon**

**Zavilus-Zoroark- Special thanks to FtDLulz for his OC submission**

**Braixen-?**

**Delphox-?**

**As always, feel free to submit any characters you wish. I'm still slowly inducting this into my writing style so if I could get some more to learn and experiment with I would be grateful. Thanks as always, you guys are awesome and Happy New Year everyone, welcome to 2014.**

**-J**


	4. Surprise Reunion

**The next part is here, I am still open to any OC suggestions, see below.**

**PM me or leave a character you wish to suggest using this basic information needed:**

**Name**

**Species of Pokemon/or human I suppose.**

**Male/Female**

**Age (optional)**

**Personality**

**History (can be good/bad)**

**Anything they fear/hate**

**Interested in...? (optional, but would be liked)**

**Relationship with...? (optional)**

**Unique qualities/interests/skills **

**Capable of human speech (important)**

**Thanks all, you are all awesome people.**

** And now that is over with, here is the next part, enjoy. Reviews are welcome here.**

Valence still stood outside for hours. The sun had begun to set and he was feeling hungry. He didn't mention it though since everyone was getting settled in and he had a job to do. Just as his stomach rumbled Fae, Vernon, and Zavilus all came out together with serious looks on their faces. They all locked their stares on him as they passed by to stand in front of him.

"Why is everyone out here looking at me?" He asked casually. Fae shifted uneasily and Vernon spoke up.

"Aro had requested that you talk to him in private." Valence had no idea who they were talking about.

"Aro? Is that the girl's name?" Zavilus shook his head.

"No, her father's name is Aro. The girl's name is Helen. He told us terrible things, and he knows this talk he is about to have with you will not be easy to hear or to except, but it is important to keep in mind the cycle of life and promises you made."

_"Aro… where have I hear that before?"_

"Why are you talking like that?" Valence shook his head.

"That's just the way he spun it, I'm just repeating his words. He sounds like someone you'd see in some fable or something. It's like he always trying to teach us something every time he opens his mouth." Valence seemed confused.

"Go Valence, he's waiting for you." Valence was very curious and slightly worried. What made his friends act in such a serious manner? What required them to all leave at once? Valence turned as walked into the cave. As he turned he heard Fae whisper.

"…what do you think he knows?" Valence saw Aro in the back room still and walked outside of the entrance. He heard soft crying coming from the girl and heard the father whispering things. He focused to hear him speak.

"…child you knew this day would come, as does every child growing up with elder parents." Aro explained.

"Please dad, I lost mom, I don't want you to go!" She cried. "This is too unfair!" The father's expression turned serious.

"To ask why we all die is to ask why live at all?" The girl quieted her crying completely. Valence guessed this was some sort of code they lived by. "Why do we die? To live and leave memories and to let those memories blossom into more memories to create a wonderful world." Valence listened closer. "When those memories create that perfect world that is worth…"

"Dying for." Helen joined in to finish. She covered her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Before I go, there is one lesson you must learn." The girl looked up and for the first time, Valence show her eyes fully open. "With conflicting forces, life and death, anger and happiness, it is often easy to question why the poisonous force exists at all. Of course, without negative force, we cannot distinguish positive from negative forces. Just as happiness and depression war against each other, they mark themselves as separate feelings. Without one, there is just a force. It isn't positive, it isn't negative, it just is. That means if we feel happy, how do we know it's a good thing if we don't know what the bad thing is? In short, one cannot exist without the other." The girl closed her eyes and hugged her father tightly.

"I'll never forget you father! NEVER!" She screamed into his fur.

"I know you won't dear." Valence stood visible now. Aro turned his head and smiled. "Ah! So the others convinced you to come in!" Valence looked at the girl still hugging her father then back to the fox's face.

"You wanted to speak with me." He said.

"Yes, yes. Please hold still we have much preparing to do. He titled the girl's head up. "Helena… it is time." The girl let go and looked down.

"I understand now." She held back tears. "Farewell…" The dad started to make a teleportation ring. "And good luck!" In an instant, the Delphox and Absol were in what appeared to be a shrine. It was on top of a green, rocky hill in the middle of an exotic forest. The trees covered the sky over, and the walls blocked any view of their surroundings. The entire place smelled of incense and smoke. Valence wanted answers now.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked semi-aggressively.

"You are the Absol they call Valence, are you not?" He faced away from the Absol and waited patiently for a response. "By your silence, I assume you are. My name is Aro." He turned around and smiled. "Did you understand what I told my daughter?" Valence was still on that same question, but swore he heard a name like Aro before, but he couldn't place where.

"Why did you talk like that to your daughter? She almost died, yet you are wasting your time with me?" Valence said with passion. "That girl _needs_ her father right now."

"I am past my old life now. Now begins my second life." Valence narrowed his eyes.

"A second life? Are you joking? The girl is still so young!" He argued. "You are just going to leave her behind! She risked her life just to get you standing!" The Delphox sighed and rubbed his head before turning to face Valence.

"There is much to discuss, Absol. For I am not who I appear to be to the untrained eye." He turned around and threw smoke around the shrine and vanished for a second. "Prepare yourself, you might find this… unsettling." He reappeared as a very identical Absol compared to Valence. Valence's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. "I'm sure you recognize this form." Valence shut his eyes and pictures of his father ran through his mind. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you again." Valence shook his head and his mind started screaming in denial. He felt himself cowering from the other Pokémon.

"No… NO!" The Absol walked closer to Valence.

"You've grown."

"Stop!"

"You've killed, murdered."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as voices whispered into his ears.

"It's good to see you once more…"

"ARGH!" He roared before covering his eyes.

"Son." The voices ceased and Valence's head was being soothed by a mist from his father's paw. Valence looked up and gazed into the other Absol's eyes.

"Aro!" He said to himself. "It can't be. Aro? Arona Longclaw?" The Absol nodded.

"I am Arona Longclaw, celestial guide to his majesty, Arceus. Call me Aro." Valence got to his feet and kept his stare.

_"I KNEW I heard that name somewhere…"_

"But… you died from the attack on your home!" Aro narrowed his eyes and felt sympathy for the other Absol.

"Don't act like it wasn't yours as well. Valence, I _am _who you think I am." Valence didn't speak. "Son, I am your father." Valence realized what that had meant. He looked once more at his father's eyes and looked away in shame.

"I can't believe it." He said under his breath. "All this time… my father was alive."

"Yes. My history is long after what you saw; I have done many things over the years, made friends in high places. I am Arceus' Celestial Guide, which means I watch over whoever he tells me to. That is why we talk now. His majesty commands me to assist my son, and so I shall." Valence shook his head and turned away.

"You saw me…"

"Oh I did Valence. I saw you kill many innocents. I saw you slaughter many different families for the thrill. I _saw _you kill newborns and unborn Pokémon." Valence wanted to run. He had no idea if this was reality or a dream. "But…" Valence turned his head. "…I also saw you _save _the Leafeon and pregnant Sylveon. I _saw you _rush to the Braixen's defense. And also, I witnessed you _trust _your story to a Zoroark." Valence turned around to be greeted by a warming smile from his father. "You are not lost yet Valence. Not just yet."

"Where's mom?" Valence finally forced his question out.

"She isn't like me. She is actually… dead. Arceus sends his condolences." Valence swore under his breath. "I miss her more than you can guess, Val. Now then, come. We have much to discover, and a long journey ahead of us son!" Valence shuddered and followed his father to the foot of the shrine. "Now that our re-introductions are complete, I need to explain why I called you here." Valence felt his emotions leveling out and returned to his normal mental state.

"Alright dad." Aro took out a small glass globe resembling the planet Earth. He smiled and put it between himself and Valence.

"There is one thing you always said when you were on a rampage. You said that the world is a fragile place with fragile beings and that only the strongest would survive." Aro closed his eyes and shook his head. "You were right about one thing. Our world is very…" He tapped the globe over and it cracked. "…fragile. Just imagine how many things could go wrong on this planet." He took a pebble and threw it next to the fallen globe. "A meteor could strike the planet, killing everything on the planet." He took some dirt and threw it over the globe. "A single disease could kill millions of us overnight!" Then he looked at Valence again. "I think it was partially this philosophy that drove you over the edge to hunt those who killed us."

"Hmm…" Valence shifted.

"But, there is an unseen threat encroaching on our planet and no human or Pokémon has the means to stop it. It is a dark source of power. An ancient god that has lain dormant for many centuries now will awaken in the coming years." He clinched his paw into a fist. "This old god brought this world to its knees in a time before Arceus was procured and died when the old world imploded, creating this world today." He smashed the glass globe and stood up. "We can only guess this god will undoubtedly try to destroy the world, and Arceus knows that this world will be its principle battleground." He paced back and forth while explaining. "The way this god was so influential was that his powers allowed him to turn anyone who had hopelessness, pride, and anger in their hearts. Doing this he was able to raise a puppet army and sweep across the old world, bending everything and everyone to his will. However when the old world changed, he never really perished completely. Now we believe he will be returning soon."

"So I need to fight a god, is that it?" Valence asked sarcastically.

"No. You are to do the exact opposite." Valence seemed to be relieved for a moment. "You are to travel around the world and absolve all the hurt and suffering you can before he comes back. You will take in every injured Pokémon you find, you will console the sorrowful, and you will make those who are alone and lost feel loved. The closer we are to each other, the better chance we have of destroying this god forever. That is why Arceus resurrected you." Valence took a second to replay the information that he had just received. "And with each nurtured Pokémon, that is one less that can be enslaved into his army."

_"So this is what I am needed for. An old god wants to kill us all." _Valence looked up and thought again. _"I've hurt so many, and now I have a chance to make it all better for the fate of the world." _He looked down again. _"But I won't be alone. I have friends now, and my father has returned to watch over me. Fine. Now I can start over and try again. Who knows what will happen?"_

"I'm in then." Valence proudly stated.

"Splendid! Now a few more things we need to make clear. Walk with me." He started walking around the compound and started to speak. "When I return you to your friends, you must keep this secret." Valence nodded. "Number one: I do not exist. Helena's father is dead, he is never coming back." Valence sighed and nodded once more. "Number two: Never speak of your mission. You do what you do simply because it is the right thing to do. Understand?"

"Yes, of course." Valence confirmed.

"We must keep this secret for now to keep everyone calm. When the time is right, they will learn."

"Yes… right. Keep it secret and they will learn on their own." Aro nodded his head and looked up.

"Good." Then he walked to a reflecting pool and the pair looked into the waters to see their reflections. "Now, with all the traveling you are about to do, you will need to leave some Pokémon behind to watch and manage the various shelters. This means you will make friends, many friends, but you will probably only see them if you pass a shelter. On this note, we need to find a suitable partner for you to travel with." He motioned for Valence to get in the water. "Stand in the water and face me. Look into the water and observe your reflection. That will tell you who to seek out." Valence slowly lifted himself up and into the water. The water was warm and bright while only rising just above his paws. "Now look down." Valence looked down and a swirling image turned into a memory he recalled.

_"…Amber." _

The image showed a Gardevoir holding a dead Ralts while crying to the sky. Nearby, Valence saw a dead Absol. He knew who it was, and turned his head to Aro.

"Amber. You two have met. You killed her son and she apparently killed you. You are alive and she will not believe it. Expect her to be hostile." Valence growled quietly.

_"Fucking Amber of all the Pokémon in this forsaken world, AMBER?" _Valence let his anger go. Aro knew he had just stopped himself from having an outburst and was proud.

"Where can I find her?" Aro looked up slowly. "An opportunity will arise. Patience is key. She will be your partner and she will aid you in your endeavors." Aro smiled. "This will not be easy son." Valence laughed.

"I can feel the anger coming already from her. Fine, I will let her come with me." Aro shot him a look that begged to be explained. Valence knew and asked to humor him. "Anything else I should know?" Aro smiled and laughed.

"She will teach you many things. And when you both become close enough… you might just change a little." Valence narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to figure out just what he was implying. "Tomorrow afternoon, you will meet her. I cannot say how, but you will." He walked away from the pool and Valence followed. "So one more thing you need to know."

"What?"

"You might have a hard time rooting him out, but I've had a Meowstic following me for a long time. He has been following Helena and her mother since even before Helena's mother met my alternate self. His story is a sad one, and we need to root out sorrows. So try to find him. Now that I'm gone, I'm sure he will take some sort of action. And on that note, I leave the life of Helena to you. She is now your daughter, or step-sister, whatever you want to call her, but she is now depending on you." Aro summoned a portal before handing him a stone. It was spectral and had energy inside of it. "Should you ever fall in combat or be murdered, your soul will be stored in here and I will be summoned to fight off whoever attacked you. You will be revived at the break of dawn the following day. This is my happy birthday gift to make up for all those I've missed." Valence observed the stone curiously and picked it up. It dissolved into his paw and he felt lighter. "Farewell son, our journey together is just getting started. Now go, and start your family."

"Bye… um… dad." He sheepishly spoke.

Valence gave his father a kind smile before walking through the portal. His vision went white and he felt himself land on grass. He landed in front of his cave and saw everyone but Zavilus in Helena's room. He walked in and joined the three Pokémon. Fae turned her head at his presence and Vernon walked past Valence and motioned for him to follow. Valence returned to the front room. It was dark, as it was now nighttime outside and the sky had turned midnight purple.

"So… is he?" Vernon asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, he's gone." Vernon looked into the cave and dropped his head in silence. "

"She understands. Apparently the two of them have been talking about his coming death for a long time. She said that there is someone following her, and he might show himself soon now that her father is gone." Valence remembered how is father had described a Meowstic was near.

"I'll watch for him tonight. You two get to sleep, something is going to happen tomorrow, and I need you two to be prepared." Vernon looked up and seemed interested.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Valence thought and he glanced at his horn.

"Something disastrous, I know that much."

"Something with the weather?" Vernon guessed. Valence shrugged.

"I just know something's up, and it's going to happen tomorrow. Now go rest up, I'll be out here." Vernon nodded and walked back in.

"Thank you again for letting us stay." He stopped to thank Valence before walking into the cave.

"Goodnight Vernon, and tell Fae I say goodnight, also tell Helen." Vernon nodded and vanished into the darkness of the cave. Valence looked back and was spooked at Fae white luminescent eyes. He turned his attention outside and walked around the grass. It was going to be a long night.

(Later into the early hours of the morning)

The sky was still black and Valence was still awake. Being a dark type, he could stay up longer than normal Pokémon into the night. Valence was balancing a twig on his nose when he heard someone come out of the cave. Whoever it was, it had an orange glow and it was bright, whatever it was. Valence caught the twig in his mouth and turned around to see who had got up. Helena stood there holding her twig that had caught fire. She looked shocked when he turned around.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

"No, someone needs to stand watch. I'm a dark type, the dark is my friend." Helena walked out and looked up.

"Clouds are gathering and the temperature is dropping, must be rain." Valence felt his horn agree and he nodded.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you?" She returned the question. "You've probably been up longer than me." Valence glanced at her side and a patch of fur had covered the wound completely now.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said suddenly. "I saw how bad your cut was." He looked down at his fur, which he had just noticed had been returned to its snow white color. "I looked pink because my fur was drenched in…well your blood." Helen shivered.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that." She waved her free hand in front of her face. "Still…" She gave Valence a quick smooch on his cheek. "I knew it was you who charged in first and got him off me. I owe you my life." Valence was frozen form the sudden display of affection. Normally, he would've been at her throat, but instead, he found it very stress relieving. He remembered what his father had said and welcomed it as a friendly action.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Valence smiled and needed to talk to her alone, and now was the time to do it.

"The night is cool hm?" She asked casually.

"You miss your father?" She fell silent and nodded.

"I cannot allow sorrow to blind myself. That is what he always told me each time I missed my mother. Yes I miss him, but no, I'm not paralyzed by his death." Valence smiled.

"That's very mature of you Helen." She appeared to blush a bit. "But, he told me one thing before he passed." She finally looked into his eyes.

"What did he say?" Valence looked away and took a deep breath.

"He said now that he is gone, he needed someone to watch after you and protect you." Helen seemed to understand what Valence was saying. "And he insisted that I take his role as a father. Now don't get me wrong, I am no father, I've never raised a kid, but I'm just letting you know now, I am watching out for you. It was his dying wish." Helen's eyes widened and she squeeked.

"Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you then!" She was clearly alarmed and embarrassed.

"Na, I don't mind." Valence dismissed it. "If it's your way of thanking me, that is totally fine. It was somewhat… relieving. You know, from all the company and fighting and you and stuff." Helena seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh good, I'll try to think about it next time." She twirled her foot and spun her stick in her hand.

Valence belayed his objective in this conversation. Helen in turn sighed and crossed her arms.

"I might still be a young Braixen, but I can defend myself." Valence shook his head in disagreement.

"Not yet you can't. I'll teach you how to fight first. That Haxorus almost killed you and I will not always be here to take hits for you. You need to learn how to fight hand to hand." Helena shrugged and cracked her fingers. She sniffed the air suddenly and became alert. She flipped her stick to burn brighter and shot her head to the trees on her right. Valence noticed and looked in the same direction. His fur stood up, which he knew was a sign from his body that whatever his senses were telling him was correct.

"Someone's here." She said. She lowered her self and grasped her stick tightly. "It is right in front of us, but we cannot see it." Valence saw the stick he had been playing with at his paw and he gripped it slowly. He whistled at Helena and she looked over. He held up the stick and she lit the branch on fire. Valence threw it in front of him and for a second they saw something dark move back into the darkness. Valence lowered himself and snarled. Helena squinted and saw what it was and she held up her burning stick. "Hold."

"What?" Valence stood up again and Helena returned to her normal stance. They saw a small foot with white fur step into the stick's light followed by another. Valence was still ready to pounce whatever had been watching them. Then the rest of the individual started to reveal itself as covered in navy blue fur. Then the thing revealed its face and two jade eyes now looked at Valence's red. Valence saw the patterns on the inside of its ears reveal themselves and light up. Valence heard buzzing in his ear and a voice protruded through.

**_"I am fully aware of who this Braixen is, and more specifically, what happened to her father. I am here to assure you that she is not alone, and you best watch your footing_**_." _Valence glanced over to Helena who clearly didn't receive the same message.

"He's friendly." Valence loosely said. "You there, come inside and sleep. We will talk in the morning." The Pokémon walked by Helena and watched Valence with his glowing jade eyes all the way into the cave. Valence pieced vocal cues in his head and clearly this Meowstic had a reason to reveal itself. Aro had told of him of a Meowstic following him, and this must've been him. His ears came down and he spoke again.

**_"I am unable to communicate through my voice. I'm still surprised as to how I can talk to a dark type such as yourself. I warn you, do not try my patience and leave me be." _**Valence saw Helena giving him a "_what just happened?" _type of look and motioned for her to go inside.

"He wants to speak with me in the morning. We should get some shuteye." Valence followed them in and lay himself down at the entrance of the cave. He looked up at the fading moon and shook his head.

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**Characters: (*added this chapter)**

**Valence- Absol**

**Fae- Sylveon**

**Vernon- Leafeon**

**Zavilus- Zoroark- ****Special thanks to FtDLulz for his OC submission**

**Aro- Delphox/Absol-true forme**

**Helena- Braixen**

***Amber- Gardevoir**

***?-Meowstic**


	5. All In A Single Day

**Next chapter is out, as always still looking for potential OC's if you want to submit any. Reviews are also welcome, so far its been pretty silent there so I need to know if I'm heading in the right direction with this story. Also, happy MLK day. **

"So where exactly is this Durant nest you told me about?" Vernon and Helena had been walking for an hour searching for some Durant to help Valence dig a deeper tunnel.

"We should find them pretty soon. They usually cluster in the mountains." Vernon looked up and smiled at the cool breeze and the bright sun. "I love the sun." He proclaimed. Helena stretched her arms and cracked her fingers.

"It is nice, but Val says it might rain later." Vernon didn't mind.

"I don't care, as long as it's nice now." He smiled. Helena took her stick and made a small fire. She peered into it and saw Vernon running as an Eevee.

"Curious." She said putting her stick back into her tail. "Where are you from? 'Round here?" Vernon was humming to himself and his leaves were glowing green.

"Hm?" He smiled towards Helena.

"Where are you two from? I mean the Sylveon since you two are mates." Vernon's smile kept on shining as long as he was exposed to the sunlight. Helena took a sniff of the air and it was the freshest she had ever breathed. "Oh wow…" Vernon laughed quietly.

"I love how I'm a walking flower." Helena's eyes were closed and she too had a smile on her face.

"The air is so nice!" She took another sniff.

"Yeah, my body is half plant and half animal so the plant side of my body undergoes photosynthesis. You know what that is right?" Helena's smiled faded and she heard rumbling underneath her. Vernon smiled. "Ha ha! They can smell it! And they love me~" Vernon said in a melodic voice. Then three steel covered ants burrowed in front of them, each one sniffing the air.

"Oh yes yes! The smell, smell!" One of them said in a clicking voice.

"I LOVE IT!" One of them was jumping up and down. One was looking at Vernon.

"HEY BUDDY!" He stood up on two of his legs and Vernon walked over to hug hum as best as he could, him being a Durant and all. "Yo man, how you been cowboy?" He glanced past the Leafeon. "Pleasure ta meet ya. I'm Tun, Tun of the elite Tunnelers, nobody tunnels like we do, nobody, impressed?" Helena rubbed the side of her head.

"That… doesn't sound as cool in my ears." She dumbly giggled. Tun seemed to look down.

"…I told 'em we shoulda gone with the Earth Shakers…" The two Durant laughed at his misfortune. "Ah well! What brings Mr. Fresh Breeze over to our part of the mountains? How's the Mrs?" He asked.

"Oh boy man I got news for you. But right now I need you to help me out." Tun smiled and nodded.

"Sure, my bros would love to help ya! What 'cha need?" He asked.

"We need you two come back with us and make a cave deeper. We met an Absol the other day and he took us in. The problem is, we need more room to support ourselves. You think you can help?" The Durant made a circle with his leg.

"Well ya see, I'd love to help, but I need the latest gossip." Vernon rolled his eyes. Tun always needed something before he would "love to help" anybody. When he said gossip, Vernon knew what he was getting at.

"Well do I have a deal for you." He lifted his paw to point at them. Helena was playing around with her lit stick, twirling it behind her back, throwing it into the air, just entertaining herself.

"Oh boy, look who's talkin' now! I knew you would crack." Tun laughed. "So what ya got for me?" Vernon laughed and held up his paw to add a dramatic effect.

"Now you need to promise to take this seriously, because I'm freaking excited." Vernon smiled and looked at all three of them, a look of deep anticipation on each of their faces. "Fae and I… are goning to have another egg!" The Durant's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa!" One said and backed up. "For real?!"

"You know it man." He said with a smile. Tun clapped.

"Congratulations man. Got a name for it yet?" He asked.

"Na, we don't exactly know what it is yet." Vernon laughed with Tun for a second.

"So where's this mansion of a cave at? We can make however much you and the fairy need." Vernon bowed.

"Thanks so much, we can walk you back." He turned to get Helena ready and his jaw dropped when she was spinning the blazing twig on her nose. She noticed and launched the stick off her nose and caught it in her tail, extinguishing the flame.

"What? I get bored sometimes." She just shrugged at his shocked expression.

"You need to teach me how to do that!" He suggested with marvel.

"Maybe sometime later. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's roll." Vernon and Helena led the three Durant to Valence's cave, Valence and Fae were busy doing other things.

* * *

Valence was watching Fae's ribbons flowing in the wind. She looked serene, and more importantly, at peace. Valence could feel the approaching weather and as such had his attention elsewhere.

_"Rain I think, but it feels different. Snow? Possible, we are on high terrain, but not necessarily a mountain. Maybe hail?" _He kept running this dialogue in his head over and over until Fae tapped his horn with a feeler. One thing is certain, every Absol didn't like being touched there, Valence included. He leapt up and the fur on his neck stood up. He snarled at the startled Sylveon who had a very displeased expression on her face. Valence realized his instinct had taken over and stood up straight again.

"M-my apologies." He bowed his head. "For future reference, never touch an Absol's horn. None of us enjoy it and it makes us mad okay?" Fae kept her frown and turned away without saying a word. Fae had brought them to a pond where Fae said she wanted to meditate on something. She had kindly asked Valence to accompany her and make sure nobody snuck up on them. Valence saw he had withered her will to talk now and turned his attention to the other side of the pond that housed a new guest. Valence saw her eyes close and he stood up. "I will be near if you need me." She didn't respond and Valence made his way over to the Meowstic that was meditating as well.

_"I feel left out…"_

Valence approached the Meowstic with caution. The Meowstic heard his feet step on a rock and he stood up and uncurled his ears. Something to know about Meowstic is that they keep their ears covered to restrain the strong psychic power that lurks within. The Meowstic unleashed a shockwave of energy that sent Valence tumbling backwards. Valence regained control and he dug his front claws into the ground and launched himself against the shockwave. Being a dark type, it wasn't hard to cut through the psychic powered shockwave once he focused. He tackled the cat Pokémon into the pond and quickly leapt out onto the spot the cat was sitting before. Fae turned her head upwards at the commotion and felt something in the water beneath her. Curious, she put two of her ribbons in the water and something pulled her into the water.

"AH! VAL-!" She got pulled underwater. Valence saw and he ran over to her spot and looked in the water. Then suddenly a very rustled and frantic Sylveon was flailing in the water. "VALENCE HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM!" Valence took a closer look and her feet were touching the ground.

"Fae just stop moving and open your eyes…" Valence giggled under his breath. The Sylveon did as instructed and found she was standing in the water. "You aren't even in the water completely…" He burst into laughter and then he noticed that the other one never came up. "Hmm, where's the cat?" Fae focused and felt something stirring in the water.

"I think he's in the water." Valence rolled his eyes and groaned. He leapt into the water and dove down. He saw the Meowstic struggling to swim to the surface. Valence swam next to him and picked him up with his right foreleg. He pushed off the pond floor and lifted the Meowstic to the surface. He started coughing and clutched onto Valence's horn. He didn't like that, not, one, bit. Fae saw the Meowstic grab his horn and she summoned a soothing mist out of her paw. The mist hit Valence's head and he lost all anger immediately. He swam back to Fae and dropped the couching cat Pokémon on the land once more. Fae stopped the mist and Valence snapped out of a trance. He looked around confused and looked down at the Meowstic that was coughing out water.

"What did you do?" He felt his head. "That mist, what was that?" Fae smiled and giggled.

"That's a special trick I've learned from Vernon. I call it Emotion Mist. I can absolve anger from someone's mind, like I just did when Meowstic grabbed your horn." The cat Pokémon struggled to get up. Valence boosted him up with a paw and the cat looked up with gratitude.

**_"Was it necessary to throw me into the lake?"_**

"What it necessary to attack me?" The Meowstic crossed his arms.

**_"Sorry." _**He said with attitude.

"Mhmm." Valence dismissed his apology. "You know, if you plan on staying with us, you might want to give us a name." The cat looked at the Absol and sighed.

**_"Lance. Lance is my name." _**Valence smiled and extended a paw.

"Nice to meet you." Lance shyly took his paw and shook it. Valence saw Fae looking into the pond with a single tear on her cheek. Lance pointed and Valence silently nodded. The two walked to either side of her and heard her quiet sniffles. "Fae?" She shook her head.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be blind? More importantly, a blind mother?" Valence felt something fall inside him and he wanted to back away, but something made him stay. "Oh, I'm not one to cry, but I'm going to have another child and I'll never see his or her face. Her eyes shut and she started to cry softly. "Vernon blames himself for making me blind. And while it might've been his fault, I can never really show him how I feel." Valence put a paw on her shoulder and Lance remained quiet.

"I can never really know what it's like to be blind." Valence honestly stated. "I hope I never do, and I'll have you know I respect you for making it this far with your disability. It hasn't slowed you down yet, don't let that change!" Valence tried to be optimistic.

"It's not that…" She sniffled. "I can just feel Vernon's regret and it sometimes rubs off on me. I regret sparring with him! If only I had waited maybe a day longer, I might still be able to see!" Lance spoke next.

**_"But everything happens for a reason. That much is true, no matter what you believe."_** Fae turned her head towards the Meowstic and seemed to calm down a bit. She stopped crying but gave an occasional hiccup every few seconds. Fae then turned her head towards Valence and shook her head.

"I even feel your regret and pain." Valence looked away immediately and started to walk away. Fae grabbed his legs with her feelers and rooted him in place. Valence swore to himself and looked back at the Sylveon and confused Meowstic.

"Now really isn't the time Fae…" Valence weakly defended. "Maybe not in front of our guest." Fae turned her head to Lance.

"If you would do us a favor and leave us for a moment. Go back to the cave, we won't be long." Lance narrowed his jade eyes before nodding and vanishing with a quick teleport. Then Fae turned her head back to Valence. "You cannot run from this Valence. I do not forget important things." She said with a hint of conviction. Valence shook his head.

"What do you know exactly?" Fae walked towards him.

"Everything." She said with malice. "Your scent. Your attitude, although slightly different, the killer is still in you. Everything about you. From that day, I remember everything about you!" She yelled now, tightening her grip on his legs. Valence looked around and saw that Lance was long gone.

"Fae, you are getting angry." He had a hint of fear in his voice, but also a hint of deep seethed emotion.

"AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE!" She screamed at him. Valence felt a sudden pull and he was forced to the ground. Valence shut his eyes at the sudden impact and opened them again. She had a white glow around herself and an image of the moon appeared above her.

_"Moonblast!" _Valence felt anger rage inside of him. _"I had just taken her in because she is with an egg, but now she DARES TO ATTACK ME? Arceus forgive me for what I am about to do." _

Valence roared and instantly interrupted her Moonblast with a Razor Wind, setting his feet free. He leapt back and Fae had already stabilized herself.

"When you killed my child, you took my love and my happiness. You took everything that mattered to me, and now you will be dealt justice!" Fae barreled towards Valence with speed and Valence leapt to the side to dodge.

"Stop this Fae! You shouldn't be fighting with an egg!" Valence tried to reason.

"YOU WILL PROBABLY KILL THIS ONE TOO! WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" Valence dodged her swipes, each time noticing that her attacks were imbued with fairy energy. If he got hit by even one, it would be lights out.

"Stop this!"

"NEVER!" Just before she launched her next attack, a tendril of black came out of the ground behind her and poured on her head like liquid. Valence backed away as her entire body froze until the tendril was gone. Then a ghostly energy surrounded her and she stopped moving.

"F-Fae?" Valence backed away and heard a voice in his head.

_You will do as I command. Go, avenge your fallen son that this Absol took from you! _

"I will obey." She said flatly. She fired a Moonblast that Valence barely managed to dodge. Valence looked up and saw her struggle with something.

_Fight or die._

"ARGH! I WON'T LET YOU…!" Fae screamed at herself. Valence saw an opening and turned his tail to steel. He circled his step and smashed the Sylveon with a direct hit from an Iron Tail. Valence knew that would probably put her out, since steel is strong against fairy. To his surprise, she stood up and seemed to be staggering.

_OBEY! _

"You!" Fae spoke in a struggled tone to Valence. "I know you…" Valence tried to confirm her.

"I'm Valence! What is happening to you Fae?" She grunted and the purple energy seemed to be fading in and out.

"I… I do not know. My head is… cloudy. ARGH!" She screamed again.

_This Absol took your child, DESTROY HIM!_

"As you command." She said again. Valence swore and dodged another barrage of attacks. Valence waited for a perfect opportunity to strike and end it. His moment came when she stopped moving again to fight whatever had taken over her body. She screamed again and yelled at Valence. "ATTACK ME! FINISH ME BEFORE HE CAN… AHHH!" Valence snarled and put all his effort into a single Iron Tail and hit her across the pond. Then his stone in his neck fur began to glow. He took it out and a spectral image of his father came out and dashed across the water to Fae. Valence followed and came to the unconscious Sylveon with a heavy heart. The image of his father reached into the Sylveon's head and pulled out a black essence of some sort. The image threw it on the ground and slashed it, destroying it in a puff of light.

_"Good job son." _His father's image smiled and vanished in a flash of light. Valence saw that Fae was totally unconscious and beaten up. _"She got mad at you, and her anger made her vulnerable to the corruption that is now beginning to show itself." _Valence looked down at the defeated Sylveon who now started to regain consciousness. Fae weakly lifted her head and opened her white eyes.

"You… killed my son." Valence felt no sympathy for the Sylveon. His thoughts conflicted each other and he asked his father for advice.

_"Father, she attacked me willingly, right?" _He asked in his head.

_"Yes. Before she lost control, she willingly attacked you with harmful intent."_

_"That is all father. I will finish this."_

_"That is not all Val. You realize that if a calm, rational being like Fae was able to find the hate to attack you… well just be glad Vernon wasn't here, or you would be dead."_

_"But does it matter? I'll live again anyway."_

_"True, but don't be careless. I'm saying the stone is not a license to die. But now Vernon will find out and probably try to kill you." _Valence looked down at the Sylveon with a frown.

_"What are you suggesting I do?" _He heard his father sigh.

_"Bring her back and leave. Do not fight, just leave. Hopefully Vernon will be able to stay his anger long enough for you to be far away." _Valence grew angry at the Sylveon for attacking him, and now starting a dramatic change of events.

_"The Braixen, I can't just leave her!"_

_"The Meowstic and the Braxien will find their way to you. They have no reason to fear or hate you. Go now! Time is running out." _Valence shook his head. _"Above all else, leave." _

_"Fine." _

"Be silent." Valence stood over the Sylveon and put his claw to her neck. The Sylveon shut her eyes and waited for death to come but she heard Valence spit to the side. "I took you in, I'm giving you shelter because you have a child, and you dare to attack me?" The Sylveon shook her head.

"Justice was never dealt out! You killed my son!" Valence picked her up by her neck and held her up.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? DROP DEAD, APOLOGIZE? WHAT?" He screamed and quickly realized he must be careful or he too could become possessed. "There are a few things that I suppose I must make clear to you if we are to continue together."

"What difference does it make? You want to kill me right now!" She yelled back at him.

"False!" He shook her. "You think I want to kill you?! You think I would rescue you and haul you back, even endanger my life just to kill you right now?!" Fae opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off. "See this is what made me who I used to be! This fucking world is backwards!" Valence shook her again. "I took you in. I gave you a place to sleep! How the fuck can you say I want to kill you?"

"Because you killed my son!" She screamed. Valence was nearing the end of his patience. He felt something coming out of his chest, something that has been building for a very long and drawn out time.

"THEN I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Valence screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M FUCKING SORRY!" Fae was shocked into silence. "EVERY WAKING MOMENT I'M FACED WITH EVERYTHING I'VE DONE!" Valence released her. "AND NOW, ANOTHER ONE DRAWS NEAR…" Valence stopped screaming and slowly turned away. "Leave me alone…" Fae couldn't get up and Valence looked at her struggle. Valence shoved the negative thoughts out of his head and approached the Sylveon once more. He lowered his head and picked up Fae onto his back and carried her. Fae wanted to resist, but knew her body wouldn't allow her. "If I could take it all back, I would. Maybe you'll find in your heart to forgive me, but I am not surprised if you don't." He walked some more before speaking again. "I'm not who I used to be and I too can remember everything that happened that day." They came to the entrance of the cave and Valence could hear the thunder approaching from the coming storm. He put Fae down in front of the cave and she could now stand. "This might be the last time you see me Fae. On that note I leave my home to you." Fae's eyes grew wider.

"…why?"

"I'm leaving soon, I have an important job to do, and you already almost fell victim to what I fight against. I cannot tell you everything, but I must request something of you. Find any sad, hopeless, or challenged Pokémon and bring them in. Give hope to the hopeless, and show the sorrowful the light."

"Valence…" She frowned.

"I will not listen to you. I am a negative presence in your mind and I make you act out of fear. You are pregnant and I must remove myself if the child is to be born free of fear." Then Valence saw Vernon come out.

"Valence?" He looked at Fae and saw her beaten. "FAE!" He ran over to her and looked at Valence. "What happened?" He asked.

"I do not have time to explain. The storm approaches and I must go confront someone alone. If I survive I will come back here only briefly, but for now this is farewell, possibly forever." Vernon stood up and did not understand.

"Why? Who are you going to…" Valence decided he should know.

"I killed your son." Vernon's eyes grew wide and dark. "And Fae remembered clearly. Now I have become a source of fear that harms her." Vernon walked closer to Valence.

"You are not serious." He claimed.

"Deny it all you want. I know what I did." Vernon clinched a fist and quickly slashed his face, drawing a ribbon cut and some blood. Valence recovered from the recoil of the attack and looked at Vernon. "I leave my home for you. Raise your child, and whatever you do, do not get angry at one another or I will not be able to protect you."

"What the fuck are you saying Valence? Is this how you run from your problems!? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Vernon threatened.

"Your mate attacked me and now she is beat up. If you believe you have a chance I will gladly show you otherwise." Valence's stare grew dark. "But if you choose to strike me again, we will fight to the death. If your anger is strong enough to kill me, I will kill you myself before I let them get you." Vernon was taken back. "You have no idea what I am going to fight, and I have very little understanding at all. But I am not permitted to tell you anything." Then Helena heard the commotion and stepped outside.

"Val? Why are you bleeding?" She went to go near him but Vernon stopped her.

"He's a dangerous Pokémon." Vernon said. Helena knew now something was happening. Lance too joined the conversation.

"I've killed many Pokémon, and I know I'm a terrible Pokémon. But now I renounce everything I've done and care about. A force is coming that is beyond reckoning, and I intend to fight it. So this is farewell to all of you." Valence turned to leave, but Helena ran through Vernon's arm.

"NO!" She screamed. Valence turned to look back at a tearful Braixen. "My father… chose you to be there for me! Why are you leaving me?!"

"Because, I put all of you in danger. I must remove myself from this place. So Fae, Vernon and Lance will look after you. There is much I needed to explain, but after Fae's attack on me, I realize I'm at danger and you too are at danger. Yes, this is sudden, but you understand so little." Helena felt Vernon pulling her back. She pushed him away and took out her stick, igniting a fire.

"Don't touch me!" She threatened Vernon. She whirled to Fae. "You attacked him!?"

"HE KILLED MY SON, HELEN!" She screamed back.

"And that…" Valence pointed. "Right there? What she just did there? That. That is the reason I must go."

**_"Val…"_** Lance crossed his arms and shook his head. **_"Hold up, let's not be rash Valence."_**

"What is rash about this choice Lance?" Valence questioned.

**_"We were all peacefully meditating at the pond. And literally a few minutes pass and everything goes to hell? This is not right, why did you attack him Fae!?"_** Lance asked.

"Because, some time ago we met him in the forest. We ran, but our son stayed behind to fight him, and he clearly lost! Valence doesn't show mercy! He kills and moves on!" Lance shot Valence a questioning look.

**_"…I see mercy right here. I'm looking at it."_** He said looking at Fae. **_"Word in the forest is that he saved Vernon from a collapsed tree, and shortly after you fainted and he limped back here only to collapse himself. If not for a Pokémon Ranger, you all may be dead. That isn't mercy?"_**

"Apparently not." Valence rolled his eyes.

"That does not change ANYTHING. Our son is dead because of you, now leave." Lance shook his head and stood in front of Vernon.

**_"Whoa, whoa. This isn't your home. You can't tell him what to do." _**

"Step aside, Meowstic. He is a killer and must be treated as such. We SHOULD kill him on the spot." Lance uncoiled his ears and Valence felt the energy ready to burst.

**_"Is that how you justify this?"_** Lance had an echo in his voice. **_"You say kill him after he shows mercy?"_** Valence was stunned that even one of them would be on his side. **_"You talk about killing the apparent "killer" then you two are NO BETTER than what you condemn so much."_** He folded his ears and looked back**_. "Go if you must. I will meet up with you in the wilds."_** He turned towards Helena**_. "And you best come with us."_** Helena seemed unsure**_. "Your father trusted this apparent "killer" to raise you. Your father was an extremely wise man, I know, I've seen him."_** Valence shifted uneasily.

"I see no trace of a murderer in Valence. He even used his fur to save my life." Then she seemed to get angry and Fae and Vernon. "IT WAS HIM THAT LEAPT OUT FIRST! HIM WHO KNOCKED THE HAXORUS OFF ME!"

"And it was me who healed you." Vernon fired back.

**_"Wow."_** Lance shook his head. **_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_**

"I'm going with Lance and Valence. You two should be DEAD!" Lance and Helena joined Valence's side. They both looked back.

"Lance, Helena, it is true I have killed many Pokémon. Then… something happened that I will tell you later if you choose to truly place trust in me. I'll understand if you don't want to, but you must know what we will face once out there."

"What you did in the past does not matter. It is what you do at this moment that defines who you are." Helena quoted her father.

**_"I care not about what you did in the past. Whatever gripped you to attack must've been Pokémon like these." _**He looked at Fae and Vernon. **_"Pokémon that do not care how much you give them, they ONLY judge based on your past. I do not believe in their ways." _**

"We will face something you've never seen before." Valence told them. "We will save others, at least the ones that we can. But understand… if we cannot save them, we must remove them and spare them suffering." Lance and Helena looked at each other and gave each other and nod.

**_"I made my choice already. I'm with you."_**

"As am I! We will meet up with you in the wilds later. Go now." Helena said proudly. Valence stepped forward with a compassionate look on his face. He spoke directly to Fae and Vernon.

"Once we meet again, we might be enemies. If your hate is so strong, you both will become corrupted, just as Fae did at the lake." Vernon shot a look in Fae's direction and then back to Valence. "I will return if I survive my next confrontation."

"You are not welcome here." Vernon said with hate.

"I don't care." Valence said with distaste. He looked at Fae and then back to Vernon. "Each waking moment I live with the blood of those I killed. All I can say in my last dish effort to absolve for my sins is say that if I could take it all back, I really would, but I can't. Maybe…" Valence's thoughts directed to Arceus. "Nevermind."

Lance and Helena went their own way together and Valence ran a different way in case the two decided to give chase. Valence ran for a long time before losing the scent of the two. He stopped his running and paused a moment to catch his breath.

_"I am alone."_

* * *

(Intermission)

Fun Facts: Valence in my game is actually an Umbreon!

Vernon is a Leafeon I've trained!

* * *

Rain had started to fall in the totally forested area where Valence now walked. He was not used to being in an area with literally nothing but trees and foliage. Normally you would see the occasional hill with a nice cave in it, but there was none of that. The only thing that stood between the rain and Valence's fur was the canopy of the trees. Valence kept his head on a swivel and prowled around for any sign of the Gardevoir.

_"This is how it's supposed to happen, right?" _He asked himself. _"Then where could she be?" _Valence stopped walking to pick up a fallen Pecha Berry. It wasn't his favorite, but at least it's something. Valence sighed before picking it up and eating it whole. Now he had to search for food each time he wanted to eat since he stockpiled food in his home. Now he was alone and in the wilds without a home. He stopped for a moment only to hear the sound of a battle near him.

_"A battle?" _Valence found a bush and prowled slowly into the foliage. He peaked out the other side and barely could see through the next set of brush. He moved forward a little and got a little more vision on the fight. A Crobat and a Scizor were fighting something, both of them clearly on the same side.

"Did you forget girl? Fairies are weak to steel and poison! We are both your weakness!" The Scizor said with a taunting tone.

"We will see if you are so proud of that after I burn you to a char you tin insect!" A female voice taunted back. He heard more sounds of fighting and saw a flashed of white light and the Crobat crashed on the ground in front of Valence's bush, totally knocked out. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me!" The Scizor was able to land an attack on the voice and he heard something bang.

"Too cocky for your own good!" Valence peaked out of the bush and the voice was…

_"Fuck, it's her." _Valence charged out and Sucker Punched the Scizor and knocked him away from the Gardevoir.

"Don't touch this Gardevoir and I'll let you leave with your friend over there." Valence stood in front of the Gardevoir. He dared not to look back, lest she remember who he was and kill him a second time.

"Who the hell are you?" Valence didn't say anything and pointed at the Crobat.

"Are you leaving or not?" The Scizor charged forward and took Valence by surprise. To his surprise the Gardevoir teleported in front of him and intercepted his attack with a quick Fire Punch. The Scizor went tumbling into the brush. He got up and picked his friend up before leaving in a hurry.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" The Gardevoir screamed after them. She then took a deep breath and turned around. "Thanks… wait." The Gardevoir's look became one of deep seething hatred. "You…"

"Huh?" The Gardevoir gave him a hard punch imbued with Fairy power, causing Valence too get knocked into the tree behind him. His vision came back only to see a foot greet his eyes. The Gardevoir gave him a swift roundhouse kick with Fairy energy and Valence had now taken two back to back fairy hits. He felt lightheaded and struggled to his feet. He coughed up blood and clenched his chest. The Gardevoir slowly approached him and picked him up by his neck fur.

_"She's going to kill me."_

"What do you want?" She asked. Then brush moved behind her.

**_"Don't. Move." _**Valence recognized the voice. He strained his eyes and saw a Meowstic.

"You… came?" Valence blacked out. The Gardevoir did not know what was behind her and stayed perfectly still. Helena had her stick out, which had somehow managed to burn brightly even in the rain. She had a serious posture and she kept her distance from the Gardevoir. Lance had his ears uncoiled and ready to blast the Gardevoir with a shockwave.

**_"Release him." _**The Gardevoir did as she was told and dropped his body on the ground. **_"On the ground." _**The Gardevoir didn't move for a second. **_"ON THE GROUND." _**She heard the echo in his voice and she lay face-down on the ground.

"Go." Helena pointed at Valence and Lance ran over. Helena looked down at the Gardevoir and did not avert her eyes from her.

**_"Just a moment…" _**Lance lifted Valence's head and saw he was knocked out. **_"Maybe this will work. Helena, your stick please." _**Helena gave Lance her fire stick and still watched the Gardevoir. Lance carefully put the edge of the flame near Valence's neck fur and it caught a small fire. Valence's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He took a sniff of the air, causing the Gardevoir to look up, Helena quickly threatened her.

"Move and you'll be sorry." She grunted and Valence opened his eyes. He took another sniff of the air.

"Is… something burning?" Lance casually looked away. Valence looked at the small flame on his fur and screamed. "AHHH HOT HOT! HOT! HOT!" He started to roll around on the wet ground and it killed the flame. He caught his breath and was able to stand slowly. Lance tossed the stick back to Helena and she held it towards the Gardevoir.

**_"Valence?" _**Valence winced at the pain in his chest and stumbled a bit.

"I'm alive, shockingly. Let her go." He hinted at the Gardevoir who looked up again in surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"I said..." Valence coughed up blood and almost fell. "Let her go." A rasp was now present in his voice. Helena stood back and Valence offered his paw down to the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir looked at his paw then back at him with annoyance. "…Am-Amber?" The Gardevoir shot up and rammed Valence into a tree. Just as she went to punch him again, Lance uncoiled his ears and released the dormant psychic power inside. A massive shockwave was sent forward, knocking the Gardevoir off and sending her against a sharp rock. Lance gasped as the rock impaled her leg and she screamed in pain. The Gardevoir teleported off the rock and onto the ground. She frantically made a yellow light in both her hands and covered the wound with her hands. She took her hands off and the wound was healed. She was still heavily breathing and tried to walk forward before collapsing in exhaustion. She had been fighting before this too.

**_"Helena, get her, I'll get Valence!" _**Helena nodded and rushed over, but was stopped by Valence slowly getting up. He had somehow avoided a lot of the damage from the Gardevoir's attack.

_"She is weak unless she uses powers." _

"I got… her." He weakly said.

"That's very brave of you Val, but she almost killed you. I say we leave her here for now." Helena tried to convince Valence. Lance too agreed with Helena.

**_"She's dangerous, and we cannot talk her down." _**Valence shook his head.

"We need to bring her… somewhere." Lance shot a look at Helena and she nodded.

"We have a cave nearby. If you must being her… then bring her." Helena sighed and walked away towards the fallen tree and sat waiting.

**_"Why do you want to keep her?" _**Lance asked. Valence gave him a serious look and spoke.

"Because she is to be my traveling companion… Arceus commands it." Lance's eyes grew wide and he looked at the fallen Gardevoir. "Help me get her." Lance nodded and slowly lifted and lowered the knocked out Gardevoir onto his back. His legs almost buckled. "OH LORD." He said quickly.

**_"You got her? I can just carry her." _**Lance offered. Valence shook his head and smiled weakly.

"My legs are stronger now. One is nothing." Lance looked away and was concerned for the Leafeon and Sylveon. "Let them do what they want." Lance looked at Valence with surprise.

**_"How did you…" _**

"I didn't read your mind. I was just guessing is all. But yeah, I'm concerned too." The three started back to the cave, and wondered what would become of the two they left behind.

* * *

**If you guys have any OC's you would like to submit, please PM me with details as follows:**

**Name**

**Species of Pokemon/or human I suppose.**

**Male/Female**

**Age (optional)**

**Personality**

**History (can be good/bad)**

**Anything they fear/hate**

**Interested in...? (optional, but would be liked)**

**Relationship with...? (optional)**

**Unique qualities/interests/skills **

**Thanks all.**

* * *

**Main Characters used:**

**Valence-Absol**

**Helena- Braixen**

**Lance-Meowstic**

**Fae-Sylveon**

**Vernon- Leafeon**

**Amber- Gardevoir**


	6. Expectations

**Here's the next part. Always looking for new OC's, so hit me up if you want to see it used. If not I totally understand. Thanks and enjoy.**

Valence lay next to the fire beside the makeshift bed that was put together for the Gardevoir. Valence did not take his eyes off her and every now and then appeared to be dozing off, only to wake himself up. He wondered what she was dreaming, _if _she was dreaming. Would she try to kill him again? Should he just leave her out of this? How would he apologize, if she allowed him to?

_"Don't be stupid. Nobody just lets you apologize for murder." _Valence told himself. _"Still though." _His eyes fell to the spot on her leg that was apparently impaled to see it totally healed. Lance walked over and Helena was napping against the cave wall. Lance had managed to start a fire and get it burning.

**_"You've been sitting here for hours Valence." _**He said with concern. Valence just nodded without looking at him. **_"You were pretty beat up yourself back there Val. You need to rest and sleep a little. You look like a Ghastly kept you up all night." _**Valence sighed and turned his look to Valence, emphasizing on his tired face.

"What must be done here is more important than sleep." Lance uncoiled his ears and put them over the Gardevoir's body before rolling them back up.

**_"She drained her psychic energy so she will probably be out for a while." _**Valence sighed.

"I want to get her up ASAP." Valence slowly made it to his feet.

**_"What are you doing?" _**Lance stopped him from walking out of the cave.

"There is a rare type of berry here that is used in the forest to treat energy issues. Latya berries are unique to this region, and with all the rain lately, there is probably…"

**_"Val… you look like death." _**Valence looked down into a small puddle and saw his exhausted face. Valence shut his eyes and tried to walk forward again. **_"I'll get them then." _**Valence opened his eyes and looked down at his dark blue friend.

"You would do that for me?"

**_"Only if you PROMISE to rest." _**Valence laughed quietly and stretched himself out before laying down next to Helena.

"They are light blue berries that are semi-transparent with a color changing liquid inside of them. They are hard to miss." Lance nodded.

**_"Got it, now if anything goes wrong, yell and my ears will pick it up." _**Lance looked outside and saw the rain was lightly falling on the yellow-green grass. Lance walked outside and searched nearby bushes for the berries that Valence spoke of. He couldn't find any of them so he strayed farther away from the cave to find them. He looked up a tree and finally saw a pair sitting on the highest branch. Then he heard something rustle in the bushes next to him and he stopped moving. He slowly turned his head to look at the brush and something covered his mouth and pulled him to the ground. Lance resisted, but the yellow face put a paw over his mouth and helped him up. Lance stopped panicking as he motioned beyond the next brush. The shadowed Pokémon prowled out of the brush and into the next one. Lance dropped to all fours and prowled after it.

"Stop, wait!" A male voice yelled. "Anna, stop!" Lance caught the scent and joined the shadowed Pokémon in the brush.

"…you back there?" The voice was that of an adolescent male.

**_"Yes." _**The Pokémon picked up his telepathy and nodded.

"Outside, a group of Mightyena are fighting each other." Lance came next to him and peeked out and saw a Poochyena and a male Mightyena in a fighting stance against a female Mightyena surrounded by purple energy.

**_"I see them… but look at the one on the right." _**The shadowed Pokémon acknowledged his spot.

"She looks possessed by something freaky."

**_"Let's go defend the two!" _**He encouraged.

"You go do that. I hate Mightyena. That's the reason I showed you here." Lance looked over at the shining eyes of the Pokémon and shook his head in disapproval.

(Elsewhere)

Amber stirred in her sleep and her eyes shot open shortly after. She looked around and grasped her forehead with a wince. Her eyes immediately fell onto the Absol, but something else poked her mind. She looked around and noticed she wasn't injured at all. Had these strangers saved her? She saw the Absol she had fought was totally asleep from exhaustion. Valence… even thinking about him made Amber quiver with rage. She could end it right now, and the Braixen would never be able to stop her.

_"What's this?" _She felt something strange on her body and detected its life force, or aura. _"Dark?" _She looked over at the Absol. _"You did this." _She decided to spare the Absol and then again realized someone was missing. _"Where is that Meowstic?" _She gripped her head in pain. _"Those berries, I need them now." _She stood up and stumbled out of the cave opening with a groan. Then she listened carefully to the wind and the scent of the cat Pokémon lingered in the air. _"Where could he have gone?"_

* * *

(Else-elsewhere)

"Anna, stop this, what the hell is wrong with you?!" The male Mightyena yelled. Lance then heard a voice that did not belong to either side.

_Destroy them._

"I will." The female said. It leapt at the male and the male dodged it before lightly pushing her away.

"STOP!" He screamed before dodging another attack. Lance gritted his teeth and could hold back any longer. The male stumbled a little after landing and he was wide open. Lance leapt out and intercepted with a swift Fake Out, disorienting the attacker and putting him between the father and son. The two looked on in amazement as the male regained his balance.

**_"Stay back." _**He said with caution. The female got up and snarled at the new combatant.

_STOP RESISTING!_

"ARGH! NEVER!" The female struggled to resist whatever gripped her body. "STRIKE ME NOW! STRIKE ME DOWN WHILE YOU CAN! ARGH!" Lance took in a calm breath and let out a very low pitch cry before uncoiling his ears. A mist of pink surrounded the Mightyena and wrapped itself around the dark type. Lance saw it wasn't enough and prepared another.

_*crackle* _

Lance was blinded by a sudden bright light and was deafened by a loud explosion of thunder that sounded like it came down in front of him. When his vision returned he saw a Jolteon standing over the now fallen Mightyena. There was purple ooze that was squirming next to Lance. Lance instinctively stepped on it and it vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Thunder. You're welcome." The Jolteon said drily. He turned towards Meowstic and shook his head. "That attack you used, what was it called?"

**_"Disarming Voice?" _**

"It was weak, but gave me an opening. Thanks for the assist." Lance shrugged and he asked another thing. "Do you fight these things often?"

**_"That's the first thing I've seen… but now that you mention it…" _**Lance briefly remembered Valence mentioning that Fae was "corrupted" and attacked him because of it. **_"I know someone who can shed some light on these things." _**

"I want to meet him. I'll come back with you." The Mightyena and Poochyena ran over to their fallen friend. Lance joined them. The female took quite a beating and Lance knew it.

"We want to fight too." The male one said, hoisting the female onto his back. The Poochyena whimpered and the Jolteon huffed.

"I don't fight to save, I fight to fight. Your kind is tyrannical." Jolteon directed at the Mightyena.

**_"Enough…" _**Lance could not come up with a name.

"Fang, Meowstic." He completed.

**_"I don't care why you fight these… things. I will lead you four back to…" _**His head snapped to the nearby brush. He saw the Gardevoir they rescued standing with her hand on her head.

"Wait…" The male Mightyena narrowed his eyes at the Gardevoir. "A-Amber?!" Amber partically snapped back into her senses.

"Joswor? Joswor is that you?" She asked.

"Y-yeah!" Lance looked at the two of them.

**_"All of you follow me back to the cave." _**He looked at Amber and still saw she was lacking psychic power. He lifted his ears and pulled the two berries to him and stuck it in his tail fur. **_"Something's clearly up." _**Fang followed Lance first and shot an unfriendly look at the Mightyena who followed at a distance. Amber followed last and struggled to keep pace. The four came to the entrance of the cave and found Helena tending Valence's minor injuries. Amber did not follow them inside the cave, but rather paced outside the entrance. Helena saw Lance come back with a large party with him and stroked Valence's head before standing to greet the visitors.

"You have a group with you huh? Val told me you left to get berries for Amber." Lance nodded and turned to find that the Gardevoir had not followed the rest of the group into the cave. Valence slowly got to his feet and gave a nod to the group and noticed the injured Mightyena.

"Put her here." Valence let them pass and the male laid the other one on the floor where Valence was. The Jolteon named Fang stepped forward.

"Are you the one that the Meowstic referred to about fighting these… corruptions?" Valence turned his attention to the question.

"Wait, what? How do you know…?"

"Because that one over there" he pointed at the knocked out Mightyena. "…was under the influence of something interesting. I want to fight it, just as you do yes?" Valence narrowed his eyes.

"I don't WANT to fight it. I fight because I need to. Why do you want to fight them so bad?" Valence questioned. The Jolteon remained silent and Valence dropped his question. "I plan on establishing havens around this area for regular Pokémon to come and seek shelter from those corruptions you speak of. I know exactly what they can do first hand." Lance shifted uneasily. "But to make it a haven, I will need Pokémon like you to defend the haven from those already influenced. So if want a fight, you need only look for a Pokémon that looked like the Mightyena over there." Fang seemed satisfied.

"Good. I'll be a defender for this "haven" that you seem to want to make. It sounds solid so I'll roll with it." Lance seemed relieved.

"In that case, when I leave I'll leave this haven under your command. You will need to explore around and take any depressed, angry, and doubtful Pokémon in. My goal is to stop the corruption as much as possible, as Pokémon become corrupted from their own emotions. This is not just a fighting crusade I'm doing. I'm going around making a difference. Do you understand that?" Fang shrugged and shifted.

"I'll do what I can do, but I can't promise anything." Fang looked at the Mightyena Duo. "No offense, but I hate dark types." Valence didn't pay any attention to his remark.

"Yeah. So I will be staying a while before I head out again. You… might want to get to know your friends." He looked towards the Mightyena. "Speaking of which, I'll be back. Welcome aboard." Lance walked outside to see what the issue was with the Gardevoir while Valence went over to the Mightyena family.

"Thank you Absol." The male one bowed his head.

"Don't thank me, thank the Meowstic and those who rescued you. So what exactly happened? Do you remember?" Valence sat beside the shaken up family. "What's your name?" He asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Joswor, this is Anna, my mate. She's the one who got… messed up."

"Messed up isn't good enough, let me take a look-see." Valence walked over to the unconscious Mightyena and took a closer look.

_"I got this son." _An image of Valence's father came out and inspected the Mightyena.

"What the hell is that?!" Joswor was intimidated by its spectral appearance.

"That will tell us what happened. If my guess is true, I've already seen it." Valence started to explain. His eyes made contact with the face of the Gardevoir who now stood in the cave as well. "It was no more than a few hours ago that I fought someone who was not in control of their actions. In short, the Pokémon's anger towards me was so great, it took control of her. She tried to resist and it gave me an opening to stop her attack and remove whatever gripped her mind." Then the Gardevoir spoke up.

"Yeah? Was that another Pokémon you attacked?" Amber asked with hate. Finally, Valence gave her a full look to her face.

"I don't need to answer that."

"That right? You attacked that girl, and you attacked me too. Want to know what that makes you? A monster. Does that sound accurate?" Lance stood between her and Valence.

**_"Hold on, hold on." _**

"I KILLED YOU!" She screamed. "HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Amber charged a pink beam in her hands, causing everyone to duck away. The image if his father became material and another Absol had jumped between Valence and Amber.

"I'M SURE MANY HAVE SUFFERED FROM MY SON'S CRIMES! YOU MOST LIKELY MORE THAN ANY OTHER!" Valence stood shocked.

"D-Dad?!" Amber seemed unnerved to attack at this moment.

"Now lower your attack or you will face TWO forces in this world!" Amber lowered her arms. "I issue now a call to reason, Amber. I know you lost your daughter to my son's claws." Amber looked down with an angry face. "And I KNOW that you want justice to be taken into your own hands." Amber looked up at the Absol again. "But there is a way to make miracles happen!" Valence's eyes grew wide.

_"…miracles." _

"If you will not accompany my son throughout his journey until your daughter's life is avenged, then leave NOW!" Amber huffed and started to turn. "But…" She paused. "Stay and accompany him… and maybe we can make things happen." Amber gave the Absol a questioning look.

"Speak more about that." She demanded. She walked towards the speaking Absol. "What "things" will you make happen hm?" The Absol rebuked her and narrowed his eyes.

"Do I really need to tell you your thoughts? What do you want back most? I will only tell my son how to do it, not you. It will be your choice." Amber's face was that of pure shock and conflict. Valence could swear he felt her internal screams. "Now to tell all of you exactly what is happening." Lance, Helena, Fang and everyone wanted to hear his explanation. "I trust you all know the basics of pre-historic time?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Only by understanding history do we even know what we can do. Between the "modern" time and the pre-historic time there was an old god that ruled using fear and negative energies to control everyone and everything that was sentient around him. As you know, when the meteor hit the earth, almost all life was destroyed, this god included." He paused for a moment and turned to face the entire group. "Now, the day Acreus had feared is coming, he is returning soon…. And he WILL try to enslave us all once more." Everyone seemed disgruntled and now eager.

"Then we should kill him ourselves!" The Poochyena barked.

"EXCUSE ME!" Joswor dragged his son by the tail away from the crowd because of his words.

"Unfortunately, it won't be that simple. The numbers we have here, he could literally sneeze and kill us all. We need many pure-hearted Pokémon and-or humans to face this god. He himself can create an army of both human and Pokémon by using negative energies. As such, we must eliminate as many potential soldiers for his army by cleaning sorrow, despair, or any of the like from our species."

"So that is why you left?" Lance asked Valence. Valence nodded and listened on.

"I cannot tell you what the outcome will be, nobody can. But one thing is for sure, we must all spread out and make any Pokémon we can find happy and free of negative emotion." He turned to Valence. "To believe me… you must see for yourself. Son… I ask a favor of you."

"Yes father?" He responded.

"I need you to remember a few things." He started. "Can you remember you mother?" Valence seemed taken aback by his change in tone.

"N-not really. I know that she was killed by a mob of Pokémon." The Absol nodded.

"You know, I kinda enjoyed watching her die." Valence's eyes flared red and everyone gasped. "It was so funny to watch you cry and weep."

"Shut up." He said with anger.

"Get angry because I wanted her dead, I wanted your mother to die, and for YOU TO LIVE A MISERABLE LIFE FULL OF REGRET AND CRIME!" Valence screamed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Then a purple tendril came out of the ground and poured its essence into Valence's head. His eyes rolled back and he lost control of his body. A purple energy surrounded him and his head snapped back up. "You all… deserve to die." Valence's father quickly extended his paw and dragged the purple essence out of him and dissolved it into the air. Valence shut his eyes and shook his head.

"What… was that? I felt just… blistering heat."

"It was you being overcome by anger that lurked within your soul." Valence felt lighter in his chest. "I just drew it all out of you with a few will targeted lies, and destroyed it. How do you feel?" Valence stretched and smiled.

"Amazing!" He cheered. Everyone marveled at what had just transpired, but confused at the same time.

"Before I pulled that thing out of him, he was totally possessed by anger and as such, lost control and wanted to kill everything. That was an example of one who is possessed, that is what we must prevent." He glanced around the room. "I am sorry to say that nobody is exempt from this crisis. No matter where you are in the land, you are always in danger, so we must make a civilization like the humans do to protect ourselves." He glanced at his son. "That is his job." Valence shivered and met the gazing eyes of the crowd. His father nodded at him and he knew he needed to step it up.

"You heard him didn't you? Let's get to work." Everyone turned and talked among themselves before Aro pulled Valence aside.

"Son, I won't always be here to maintain order."

"I know."

"So then I don't need to explain my expectations from you." Valence looked into his father's eyes in question. "Be like your mother."

"I didn't even know her though."

"You remember something I'm sure. My point is being a leader, not a Mareep. Go your own direction and be your own self." He took his stone and rubbed it. A yellow hue took the blue's place and Valence felt energized. "This is your soul stone now. With it, you can communicate with me and use interesting powers that a normal Absol couldn't use." Valence took the stone and held it in his hands. "I'll see you later." He became a small blue ball of light and flew into the stone.

(That night)

Valence's eyes flew open at a strange feeling in his gut. He looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. His horn was directing him outside. He quickly got up and walked outside. He saw some glint in the far distance. He narrowed his eyes and confirmed it wasn't just an illusion, at least he thought so. Curiously, he walked towards the brush and started to make his way towards the light. Unbeknownst to him, he was not the only one doing the same.

"…what is he doing? Best follow him." Valence continued for a few minutes before coming to a rock wall. He leapt on top of it and was disoriented by the gleam of whatever was causing it. He covered his eyes with his leg and squinted over it to see something marvelous.

"A-Arceus?!" He said in amazement. The glow died immediately and Arceus stood in front of him with an expecting look.

_"I actually didn't expect to have you find me here." _He said in Valence's mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" His eyes were drawn to a pile of brown fur on the ground in front of him. He took a closer look and realized the fur had ears, eyes, and even legs. He poked it and rolled it over to reveal the face of a familiar, certain Eevee. Overcome by shock Valence backed away. "That can't be who…"

_"You know what must be done." _Arceus vanished and left the Eevee and him alone. Valence knew exactly who this was. "_This is Levinance, Fae and Vernon's dead son!"_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL…" He heard fighting now beyond the bushes. He lifted the Eevee onto his back and made sure he was secure before continuing into the brush. His sneaking was interrupted by a blast of heat from a strong Flamethrower attack. Then a Ninetales leapt past him and made eye contact with him.

"Oh shi-…" It was a girl that muttered under her breath. "LOOK OUT!" She landed and snapped herself back to pull Valence out of the way. Valence regained his footing and laid the sleeping Eevee in a bush and looked to see what had almost killed him. An Aggron that was corrupted had knocked a group of trees down like they were a house of cards and roared.

"Oh my…" Valence looked up at the beast and saw the Ninetales in her battle stance.

"Two won't help us win, but it really helped me out!" The Ninetales looked back at Valence. "You with me?" Valence made eye contact with her eyes and felt warm inside.

_"Those eyes are… gorgeous!" _

"I'm with you." Ninetales smiled and the beast turned its head towards them and roared.

"If you can Mega Evolve, I'd do it." She suggested. Then someone else teleported next to them and took her battle stance. Valence saw who it was and his jaw dropped.

"AMBER?!"

"Save it." She said. "Here he comes!" The Aggron swept with his tail and each of them rushed over his attack. Ninetales used Flamethrower while Amber used a charged Focus Blast. Amber's attack went haywire and it missed. Valence summoned his inner flame and rushed at the Aggron's head. He felt his stone radiate with energy as he leapt. His vision went white for a second and before he knew it, he was not jumping, but flying. He slammed his body into the head of the Aggron with a Superpower. The Aggron was sent stumbling from Ninetale's attack and from Valence's Superpower. Valence landed next to Ninetales and she stopped to look at Valence.

"Oh my… you look… AH! Never mind!" Valence looked at his body. It had changed. He had wings on the side of his body and more fur covered his left eye. He felt so powerful, as if he could finish this one alone. He had Mega-Evolved; something he thought was only a legend. Now, he was the legend. Then Amber got picked up by one of the Aggron's arms.

"ARGH! It's got me!" Valence flew at blinding speed to attack the arm. With a swift strike on a pressure point, he released Amber. Valence swung around and caught her fall before setting her on the ground. He smirked at the Gardevoir before roaring at the Aggron. He built up more rage and charged at the Aggron again with a Superpower, sending it barreling to the ground with a massive bang. The purple energy dispersed and the Aggron was totally knocked out. Valence landed with grace in front of Amber and the Ninetales and reverted himself back to his standard form. He turned and smiled.

"Everyone alright?" Ninetales seemed to have a pink color on her face and was silent. Amber was looking away. Valence decided to stir her a little. "Thank you so much for your help Amber." Gardevoir looked at him with one eye and nodded.

"Hmph." She looked away. Valence turned back to the Ninetales and she looked away with a blush.

"Uhh… you good?" She looked up and nodded repeatedly.

"O-of course!" She looked away again. "You looked… quite enchanting back there." Amber's eyes grew at what she heard. Even Valence was unsure of her comment.

"I-uh-wha-huh?" He stuttered.

"My name's Ahriana, yours?" She extended her tail as a hand. Valence shook her tail.

"Valence, nice to meet you… Ahriana." Ahriana made eye contact with Valence and Valence was almost hypnotized by her crimson red eyes. "Oh… uh…" Amber turned away.

"I'll leave you two alone then." She started away before speaking. "And Valence."

"Huh?" He didn't even look at her.

"I need to speak with you in the morning." She kept walking. "Thanks for the assist. Try to stay out of trouble." She walked out of sight leaving the two Pokémon alone.

"So… are you headed somewhere?" She asked shyly.

"Kinda. I think it would be best if you didn't come. Some old hatreds I need to absolve." Ahriana shook her head.

"I'll just follow you… if you don't mind." Valence thought for a second. It would be safer to have a partner to go with him. Especially if they aren't too friendly.

"Sure." Valence walked back over to the bush and picked the Eevee up again. It lightly stirred at his touch, but stayed asleep. Valence looked back and the Ninetales was staring at the Aggron. "You ready?" She nodded without facing Valence and followed him through the bushes.

"So where are you from? Around here?" She broke the ice.

"Yeah. We're actually heading to my home now." Ahriana seemed worried.

"Hatreds in your own home? You have a family or a mate?" Valence shook his head and laughed quietly.

"No, it's a long story. There is a Leafeon and a Sylveon there that I harmed in the past… look I don't really know how to make so you understand." Her curiosity was peaked even more.

"You aren't in a rush, are you?" Valence looked at his feet and thought to himself. "I'm a great listener, if I say so myself." Valence surveyed the area quickly and sat down in front of Ahriana.

"How can I trust you?" His tone changed into a serious one. Ahriana seemed slightly offended.

"What?" Valence persisted.

"We just met, and you want to know my history? It seems a little rash to talk to strangers, Ahriana." He gave her a dark look.

"I just got the vibe that…" She looked away. "…maybe you needed a friend. You know, _friend? _You seemed like a troubled type." Valence was curious himself now.

"How can you tell?" Almost confirming her statement.

"I was raised by many different Pokémon over the years. Mainly a Gallade was my father. I guess his emotion powers rubbed of me a little." Valence was interested in this girl. Part of him was amazed with her looks, but a majority was interested on her as a Pokémon. "So… call it woman's intuition. I've heard humans use that term before when women know something just because." She seemed to shrink. "Seems ridiculous doesn't it?"

"Just a little." He said with a smile. "So I guess if you approached me to be my friend then I can't possibly turn you away. Yeah it's true, I don't have many friends, but there is a bad reason behind it. I won't be surprised if you ran away after I tell you." Ahriana stretched herself out and made a small bed for herself using her massive tails.

"I'm listening." She said. Valence took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I'm a murderer. A killer. A taker of innocent lives. I've killed many, mothers, fathers, even children." His tone turned to one of chaos. "I killed and hunted anyone that made eye contact with me, and oh man, it was such a rush. Then… I encountered a Gardevoir and her daughter. I was able to kill the daughter… but then the mother killed me." Ahriana's cheerful face had all but vanished, but she stayed attentive.

"You clearly weren't killed if you are living to tell the tale." She mentioned.

"I was not admitted into the afterlife." Ahriana gasped.

"Wow."

"Arceus sent me back because of some old god coming back. This old god uses fear, doubt, anger, and other negative emotions to control Pokémon. That Aggron did _not _attack you willingly, but rather some emotion overcame it and it was controlled by the old god." Ahriana had fear in her eyes.

"That's… unreal!"

"I wish Ahriana. But I'm still alive for that reason. I'm to face everyone I've ever harmed and try to find Pokémon overcome by those emotions and free then from the risk of being taken." Valence felt a single tear well up in his eye and he quickly wiped it away. Ahriana stood up and came next to him with a compassionate face before gently enveloping him in her warm tails. "I'm forced to work alongside someone I've hurt so much. The Gardevoir that fought alongside us… her name is Amber. Amber was the Gardevoir that um… killed me." Ahriana frowned. "That means I took her daughter's life."

"Valence…" She said with pity.

"The Eevee that I carry… it is the son of the Leafeon and Sylveon. I killed this Eevee, his name is Levinance. Now… that is who I am to face." Ahriana saw another tear well up in his eye and she wiped it away. "Thanks."

"So I see it as this. My father always said for every action, there is a reason. Something made you become that dark killer, but that is not who I see in my tails." She smiled and Valence blushed a little. "And about the Eevee er, Levinance, damn that's a mouthful. Anyway, this Eevee is a chance to absolve their sorrow!" She smiled.

"You think so? Are you sure that they won't attack me?" Ahriana put her paw to her chest and reassured him.

"I'll be there to defend you." Valence smiled and stood up, causing Ahriana to let him go. "Come on, they aren't far right?" Valence shook his head and picked up the Eevee.

"Just through the next tree line. I pray they are still there." They walked for a while in silence before coming to the familiar tree line. "…stay close Ahriana." Ahriana put a paw on his shoulder.

"I'll be right behind you." Valence took a deep breath and crept through the brush. He saw the opening of the cave and did not see any of them outside.

_"Well of course, they would be asleep." _Valence approached the cave just as a shadowed figure ran out. The figure took a second to look at them and then swore to himself before darting away. Valence quickly looked into the cave and saw Vernon on the floor. He pointed towards the direction of the fleeing Pokémon.

"Ahriana, catch him!" She nodded and leapt a great distance to pursue the Pokémon. Valence rushed into the cave and saw Vernon with slash marks across his entire body. "Fae?!" He called out. The Eevee on Valence's back began to stir and it slowly woke up. It rolled off of Valence's back and fell asleep again. Valence checked both rooms for her, but found no trace of her. He heard Vernon cough and he rushed to his side.

"Y-you…"

"WHAT!? FAE! WHERE IS SHE!" Valence shook him.

"W-were… we were… followed. T-they have her… I couldn't…" He slowly realized who he was talking to. "You… monster…"

"Shut the hell up. Where did they take HER?!" Valence screamed into his ear.

"…why do y-you care?" Valence lost his patience.

"I don't have time for this." Valence drew his claw. "Why the hell do I need to threaten you to let me help?" Vernon coughed again.

"The mountain summit… Weavile…" Valence pushed him away and ran out after Ahriana.

* * *

(The chase)

Ahriana was fast enough to keep up with her suspect. They had been running for only a few minutes and they had already made it into unfamiliar territory. Ahriana felt the wind getting colder so they were getting close to a lower altitude. As if on cue, they came to a valley. Instead of running down the path, the Weavile darted up the mountain sides. Ahriana knew she was too bulky to mimic his movements and stopped chasing.

"Argh, damn it!" Then she heard the sound of wind behind her and in a blink, Valence had blew past her in his Mega-Form. He flew up to where the Weavile had landed and continued the chase. Ahriana did the only thing she could do. Run back, find the Gardevoir, and get help. She knew it was a one-way path to Davel Peak. As with many high mountains, with higher altitude come winter-like conditions. "Oh man, this is far more intense than I had bargained for!" She started backtracking and flew as fast as she could back to Valence's friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading once more. Stay cool.**

**Characters used:**

**Valence-Absol**

**Lance-Meowstic**

**Helena-Braixen**

**Amber-Gardevoir**

**Ahriana-Ninetales- I swear I always thought it was "Ninetails" but no, its "Ninetales" unbelievable.**

**Fang- Jolteon- Special thanks to "eeveechamp" for his/her submission. (I know he wasn't developed that far, but there is plenty room for development.)**

**Joswor- Mightyena**

**Anna-Mightyena**


	7. Sibling Fire

**THIS TOOK FOREVER! This chapter had changed so many times and had so many paths taken and done over again that I almost forgot what the intention of this Chapter was. Anyway, here is the next part. As always, OC's are welcome. Read on...**

Amber stood outside the cave waiting for Valence to return. She groaned and yawned.

"Where is that white buffoon?" She asked herself. Then she heard someone approaching at alarming speed. "Speak of the reverse world." She stood herself up and crossed her arms. Then she saw the Ninetales she had fought with leap out of the bushes with an alarmed look. Amber noticed immediately that Valence was not with her.

"Wake them up!" She yelled before catching her breath. Amber saw and felt her alarmed presence and turned into the cave.

"Guys! Hey we got a problem!" Lance was the first one to wake up and stand, followed by Helena and then Fang. Lance shook his head a little bit to shake off his drowsiness and spoke.

**_"What happened?" _**He yawned and noticed the Ninetales. **_"Who's this?" _**

"A friend." Amber said. The Ninetails caught her breath.

"We need to get to the top of the mountain! Valence is alone up there!" Lance gave her a doubting look.

**_"Dare I ask how he got up there?" _**Amber had the same confused look.

"He told me a few things about a Leafeon and Sylveon! He said he needed to give them something… I think he said it was their son or something." Amber's looked turned to one of awe. "But he told me to chase after a Weavile that had possibly raided their cave!" Everyone was starting to gather around them now. "Then… I lost the Weavile. Valence had Mega-Evolved and chased it into the mountain! All I could've done was send for help." Ahriana panted heavily again and again before regaining her breath.

"I've been through that mountain before." The female Mightyena stepped forward. "I lived in there a few years back. I can help you get to the summit." Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What do you suggest?" Amber asked. Anna closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"The path inside that leads to the summit is narrow and small. We could probably only fit three maximum inside at a time." She looked at the Ninetales. "You're too wide with your tails." Then she looked at Amber. "Too tall." Then she looked at Lance. "A Weavile you said right?"

"Yeah." Ahriana nodded.

"Weaviles usually don't raid alone. If they do, they have a group. If they are at the summit they need Pokémon that tolerate cold. Could be more Weavile, ice types, maybe even dark types." She thought more. "The Meowstic would get ripped up by dark types." Lance nodded.

**_"I can't fight them well." _**Anna looked at Fang.

"He and I are the only two I'd take. He had speed and better yet, at a high altitude with clouds, thunder could be a strong weapon." Fang looked away from the Mightyena.

"I'm supposed to fight alongside the Pokémon I hate?" Anna seemed hurt by the sharp comment.

"Yes Fang." Helena looked down at him. "Just because you hate someone doesn't make it so you can't fight at all." Fang sighed.

"I promise to get you back safe." She coaxed. Fang had a change of mind.

"Actually, I'll go. I have a few questions for a Mightyena with some sort of honor to herself." Anna seemed unnerved.

"Fine then, I will make ready outside. Come speak to me when you are ready." She gave a long look at the Jolteon before walking outside. Joswor and Lance looked at each other and thought the same thing.

**_"Fang, come with me for a second." _**Fang casually strolled over and sat down.

"You need something?" He was totally unaware of Lance's reason.

"Why do you hate us?" Joswor said flatly. Fang looked at him and shook his head.

"Acting like you know a reason why I shouldn't?" He retorted.

"Who or what did a Mightyena do to you? I already know that many of us are terrible individuals…"

"You just said it for me. You are all terrible. There isn't much more to it." Lance shifted uneasily and reached for something in his neck fur.

"That's impossible man." Joswor shook his head. "It is totally impossible for all of us to be the same. Look at my family, we aren't bloodthirsty."

"Yet." Fang stood up. "Seriously, are you done? I got to go you see? I need to _save _someone you see? Mightyena huh? At least your mate has some sort of spine to come with me. I will probably be doing all of the work. I've never ever heard of a Mightyena saving anyone." Lance pulled out a jade pendant and held in front of Fang.

**_"Wrong." _**Fang looked at the jade pendant and saw his reflection. **_"A pack of Mightyena stormed the area where I lived and killed everything I loved." _**He paused. **_"But this." _**He put both hands on the necklace. **_"Was from a single female Mightyena that spared me from the pack. She gave me this and told me to run away." _**Joswor was amazed and Fang was silent. **_"If you are going to have this… prejudice… this… racism of yours, Valence will not tolerate it. I urge you to take this mission as a choice; to overcome your racism, or to take it with you and leave. The choice is yours, but Mightyena are capable of both destruction and justice. ALL of us are capable of both. Now go, and bring Valence and Anna back… alive." _**Fang looked at Joswor and sighed before walking out. Fang had a lot on his mind now. Anna turned to look at him with concern. Then she looked around and realized someone else was missing.

"Wait." She said. "Someone else is gone." Lance turned his attention to the Mightyena.

**_"Who?" _**He looked around and his gaze turned lifeless. **_"…where. Is. HELENA!?" _**

* * *

Helena watched Valence leap up the cliffs and pursue the Weavile. She waited for the Ninetales to leave and then she made her move. She kept a low profile as she got closer to the edge before leaping up herself. She clutched her fire stick closely and ignited it to see into the dark passage. She looked back and knew that eventually her Substitute would run out and they would be looking for her. Helena had made a Substitute and followed Valence throughout the night. She saw him speak with Arceus and talk about who he really was. She also saw the Eevee reincarnated and the fight between the Ninetales and Aggron. She knew one thing, Valence is hiding something from her, and she intends to find out what.

_He spoke to Arceus… or at least an image. It makes sense why he would hide that from us, he doesn't want us to know._

She followed their trail and kept her pace quick, sprinting over walking. When she stopped for a second to catch her breath, she heard rocks on the ground behind her move. Suddenly alert, she made the fire on her stick brighter and whirled around to reveal the shocked face of another Weavile. She quickly sent a weak Ember at the Pokémon and it hit his right claw, causing him to grunt and vanish into the darkness. Helena knew she had burned him from his reaction. The Weavile appeared next to her and tried to disarm her. He forced her side against the wall of the cave and slashed her right hand until she dropped the stick. He kicked it away and attempted to go for Helena's throat. Helena punched him in the stomach and gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw, causing him to vanish again. She looked at her hand and blood had begun to wet her smooth fur. Then she felt a seething rage come over her.

_He will die._

She predicted his movement perfectly and reached behind her head to catch his claw. She used his weight to throw him over her shoulder onto the ground away from her. She then used her hands to engulf herself in fire for a Flame Charge.

"Did you really think I NEED a stick to fight?!" She yelled before impacting his body against the ground. The Weavile was beat and motionless. Helena stood on top of the Weavile and noticed he had a cloth on him with a message. She picked it off of him and read it out loud.

"Find the Hunter, and kill him." She spat on the ground and wrapped the cloth around her bleeding hand. "Maybe I'll find the Hunter and have him kill you." She put her left hand behind her and the stick appeared in her hand. She flipped it around and ignited it again before continuing on. Her mind started to turn negative and bitter towards others.

_Do I honestly need any of them? I just crippled an attacker myself without any help. _She crossed her arms. _First I will get the truth… he is lying about something, and I will find out what. Then I will make my move._

"Is that really what you think?" Her ears picked up the voice of Valence. His glowing red eyes slowly became visible through the dark. Helena stopped walking.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"Why did you follow me?" Valence was now visible, his Mega-Evolution gone. "More importantly, why are you acting like this?!" Helena was at a loss of thought as to how Valence knew what she was thinking. "I can read minds now, Helena. This stone…" He held it out. "…allows me to feel what others are feeling now."

"I came because I know something." Valence narrowed his eyes. "You spoke to Arceus. I saw you." Valence watched her speak. "You are hiding something… from me specifically. I can feel it." Valence's expression changed, and he swore in his mind for giving it away. "I knew it."

_"Looks like your hands are tied." _Valence heard his father's voice.

_Tell her?_

_"Up to you. The choice you make now will impact the future, greatly." _Valence looked down and shut his eyes.

_You fathered her, correct?_

_"Yes."_

_…then I will tell the truth to my sister. _Valence took a deep breath.

"Helena." Valence started. "What I'm about to tell you will rock your world to its very core. It will be literally impossible to accept _believe _me. You also must know what I say comes from the heart." Valence put a paw on her shoulder. Helena's face was one of pure question and anticipation. "I'm technically your brother." Helena's eyes grew wide. "Hear me out." Helena was too shocked to close her mouth. "Allow me to introduce someone… you remember." He took his other paw and rubbed his soul stone. An image of an Absol came out. "Allow me to introduce… Aro. Your father." Helena shook her head.

"My father was a Delphox." She pointed out.

"True and false." Valence said. The image materialized into a breathing Absol.

"Allow me to shed light… Helena." Aro spoke. "I am the same Aro that was your father… but know this." He paused. "I am not a mortal anymore. You see, I was originally Valence's dad before I was killed. Then Arceus made me a Celestial being, meaning I am no longer a mortal Pokémon. With this power, I was able to shape-shift and take on qualities of anything, human or Pokémon." Valence watched his father explain it. "When your mother met me, I was not intending to find any sort of mate… yet something about her…" The Absol shed a tear. "Reminded me of my long lost love, my wife, and Valence's mother." Helena's expression softened. "I even shared that past with her and she did not care! She for whatever reason loved me and… I had so missed that feeling!" Valence had now shifted his attention to Helena's face. "Then she told me of her wishes to be a mother… I just couldn't say no. Your mother was bold, strong, and most of all, kind. Then I guess I, no, I KNOW I crossed the line. Then what do ya know… a baby Fenniken we named Helena. Helena was a nickname I had for my wife." Aro looked behind Helena. "More have come to listen?" Valence saw jade eyes glowing and knew who it was.

**_"Valence. I told you I knew who this Braixen was and what happened to her father." _**Lance joined them. **_"I was going to yell at you for running off, Helena, but perhaps events have changed my mind." _**

"Continuing on Helen, in theory, you and Valence are brother and sister." He looked away. "It broke my heart to lie to you… but you needed to grow up without needing to worry. I realize now, that I was the one acting like a kid, lying because I was scared. Now I realize I was wrong Helena. You are strong. Stronger even than you realize. Carry that with you in the times ahead." Then Aro turned to Valence. "Valence…"

"Father." He acknowledged.

"Guard Helena with your life, and Helena you guard Valence's life with yours as well. For there are no two others I would have as my son and daughter." Valence smiled and a tear came to his eye. Helena's reaction was the same.

"Dad… you really mean that?" Valence asked.

"I do… son."

"Aro, er-dad…" Helena bowed her head. "I'm ashamed for what I was thinking. Had I known the truth…?" She started crying. "I would've never thought about leaving Valence!" Valence walked over and hugged her closely.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my dear. I trust Lance will keep you two safe as well." Lance bowed his head and nodded.

**_"I'll do my best." _**Aro smiled and looked at both of them together.

"I love you both. Now go. Your friend is in trouble, you must go save her." Valence and Helena looked at each other, a new passion burning in both of their eyes.

"Right!"

"Right!" They both said in unison. Aro went back into Valence's stone and the two looked back at Lance.

**_"Come on then, let's get Fae back." _**

* * *

The three came to the top of the mountain and saw Fae in a cage of ice crying her eyes out. Helena was first out into the field before something shot a wall of ice behind her. She looked back and Valence was trapped behind a wall.

"Helen!" He pounded on the ice wall.

"WELCOME FRIENDS TO THE SHOW!" Helena faced forward and saw another ice cage holding a Weavile. It wasn't him that spoke, but another Weavile with a blooded claw. "WE ARE PROUD TO BRING TO TONIGHT'S PRIMIER EVENT!" Helena saw four more Weavile appear from the shadows. "LET US MEET OUR CONTESTANT! IN THE LOSER'S CORNER WE HAVE A NOBODY! HORRAY!" The Weavile mockingly clapped their hands. Helena took her stick and ignited it before pointing at the Weavile.

"I've come for my friend." She shot flames out of the stick causing them to dodge. "And you're in my way." The Weavile all darted for her and she ran up the flat surface of the ice wall and kicked off of it sending herself over the Weavile. She pointed her stick at the ground while above them. "Up here!" She made a circular motion with her stick and used Fire Spin to trap them in the vortex. When she landed, she circled her arm and the vortex exploded in a column of flame. The three Weavile all fell to the ground eventually and all were knocked out. Then only one that remained was the leader. "Still think I'm playing a game?" She taunted. In an instant the Weavile had come behind her and slashed her stick into tiny pieces. She looked back and tried to shake him, but he was too fast. Valence was getting worried and had begun ramming the ice, Lance did as well.

"Might I say girl, you do have a nice pair of legs…" Helena rolled away from him and he vanished again. Then she felt herself get pushed from behind and she landed on the ground. She felt something touching her tail. "Oh yeah, you for sure have it goin' on." This time Helena was successful in kicking him off. She faced him and took a martial arts stance.

"I don't need a stick to fight!" She said proudly. The Weavile smiled ear to ear.

"Feisty, I like that…" He sighed. "Too bad I need to kill you." The Braixen charged fire up her arms without realizing her mistake. The fire burned her bandages and had blazed the wound open again.

"AHHH!" She lost the fire and grasped her hand tightly in pain. The Weavile took no delay in forcing his weight on top of her. She barely flashed him a look before looking at her bleeding wound once more.

"I take little pleasure in what I'm about to do." He whispered in her ear. Valence finally shattered the wall and saw him vanish then reappear above in the air. Valence quickly calculated where he would attack and ran forward to stop it. He was going for the throat.

"HELEN!" Valence leapt forward and his own neck met the claw of the Weavile. Helena's pain was numbed when she felt blood hit her face. She looked away from her hand and saw a white figure fly away from her body. She propped herself up on her good hand and saw a sight that would give her nightmares. Valence's neck had taken the slash and already his fur was red with blood. Valence mouthed words to her.

_Finish… it. I'll return… _Then with his last breath, he rubbed the stone and disappeared in a beam if yellow light. Helen was shaking in rage. Lance too was overcome by shock, but then was fearful of Helen. Her body was wrapped in an orange aura. She stood up and took her fighting stance again. Fae's crying had stopped and was replaced by a look of shock. The other Weavile was looking at Helen.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before losing her footing, dropping to one knee. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Her orange aura has vanished was now her entire form was engulfed in a shining white light. Lance's mouth opened.

**_"Sh-she is evolving?!" _**The Weavile smelled the blood on his claw and smiled. Helena's white light died down and she stood up taller. Her black legs were still there, but now covered in a line of fur. Her fur along her ears had grown and her arms were covered in red fur as well. She cracked her neck and took her martial arts stance again as a newly evolved Delphox. Without a word, she charged the Weavile with staggering speed and grabbed his neck. Lance broke the cage where Fae was. Fae quickly extended her ribbons and restrained the Weavile and stopped him from moving. Helen let go and gave a serious look towards Lance.

"Keep him there." Helena teleported back to Aro's old home and took his precious staff he used for sparring. She was able to ignite the ends of it and smiled to herself. She teleported back and pointed at the red spot where Valence landed. "Bring him there." Lance looked at Fae and just nodded. Fae dragged him there and set him on his knees. Helena ignited the staff and held one edge to the Weavile's throat. "You know who died here?"

"Your precious mate?" The Weavile sarcastically said. Helena stepped back and leapt to strike the Weavile. Then another Weavile stopped her attack at somewhat great pain to himself.

"His punishment is not yours alone to chose!" Helena did not care. Fae spoke.

"Let her do what she must… indeed it should be hers alone. He killed Valence." Helena shook her head.

"He will return later. But I'm lucky he will. As for you…" She spun around and home-run hit him with the flaming staff. "I HOPE YOU CAN FLY!" The Weavile was knocked off the mountain. Two more Pokémon had followed Lance.

"…where is Valence?" Helen knew the voice and turned around to see Amber covering her face with her hands. Ahriana was the one who spoke. "…he's dead?"

**WHAT?! Helen and Valence are (sorta) siblings? Seems Aro did cross the line a little. Well thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. It feels a bit short however, but it is what it is. Thanks again, let me know what you think in a review or PM.**

**Characters:**

**Valence- Absol**

**Ahriana- Ninetales**

**Amber- Gradevoir**

**Anna and Joswor- Mightyena**

**Helen- Braixen - Delphox**

**Aro- Delphox/Absol**

**Fang- Jolteon**

**Fae- Sylveon**

**Vernon- Leafeon**

**Lance- Meowstic**

**?- Friendly Weavile**


	8. A Conflict Resolved Is a Conflict Born

**Continued from the last chapter... Thanks for all the OC submissions and support. I'm going to say it... "Please understand" that I have now many OC's queued up and I will try to fit as many as possible into the story. Thanks and as always, reviews and OC submissions are welcome here.**

(Next day…)

_"Valence, I can put you back on the mountain. I sense the area is safe now." _

_Fine, I just wish Ahriana and Amber did not see that._

Valence's vision went white and he felt a gentle rush of heat course over his face. Then he felt his feet touch the ground and he opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and slowly the terrible headache vanished over time. Valence looked down and saw the land where he stood was red, and it sent chills down his spine. He looked up and it was already night time of the following day. He had been gone for a day and a half.

"I should probably make myself known again." Valence stretched himself out before Mega Evolving himself. He dashed and leapt off the side of the mountain, catching the air before hitting the ground running. He flew to where his home was and stopped at the sight. Valence reverted to his normal form and saw what appeared to be a patrol of Vivillon. They spotted him and yelled.

"STOP!" Valence froze and came out of hiding. There were three of them and all of them held a tight formation.

"What are you all doing?" Valence asked. "Hello! I am Valence!" One of the Vivillon's with the ever so rare 'Monsoon' pattern flew forward.

"Hold on." The digital-looking eyes appeared to narrow. "Send word to Vernon, he's back." The other two flew away towards the visible cave. "We've only heard stories about you. What was it… only a day ago I joined your force."

"My… force?" Valence tilted his head.

"Playing humble I see?" The Vivillon flew close to him and wiggled his ball hand. "Such an honor to meet you." Valence shook the hand, which was surprisingly squishy. "Hey now, touch, but don't squeeze… only I do that." The colorful bug flew back.

"I've only heard rumors that a Monsoon pattern existed. It is an honor as well to meet something I didn't think existed." The Vivillon nodded and looked around. "So tell me… what happened here? My force, I don't understand." The Vivillon gave him a long stare before sighing.

"Look, if you are Valence, you know that there is some dangerous disease… or mind parasite as my friends call it running rampant through the forest. I think one of the leaders named Lance said something like that… but I can't remember what he was."

"He's a male Meowstic."

"Well OBVIOUSLY with a name like Lance he's male. Meowstic, that's what you call those little things from Espurr." He sighed. "Anyway, a group of Pokémon started moving around and saving those folks that were sick… or infested or something. I was one of them. They told me in order to stay sentient I needed to absolve my anger and sorrow. Thankfully, the Delphox was able to help me do those… meditations that some Gardevoir came up with." The bug Pokémon looked up. "I think her name was Hel or something. The Gardevoir's name was like Amber I think."

"Hel?" Valence thought about it. "Does Helen sound right?" The insect smiled and nodded.

"Helen, yeah a Delphox." Valence looked down and laughed quietly.

"She's a Delphox now huh? Lord…" Then he heard someone scream.

"VAAAALLLEEENCEEE!" Valence looked up and saw the bug Pokémon barely dodge a flying Ninetales. The yellow bullet tackled Valence and sent the two of them tumbling through foliage. Valence opened his eyes from the impact and Ahriana was brushing her check against his own. "I thought you died!" Ahriana had tears rolling down her face.

"That's technically half true…" He said, finally free from Ahriana's death grip. He wobbled a bit after getting up.

"What happened? How are you here?" Valence reached into his neck fur and pulled out the yellow glowing stone.

"In truth, I really can't die." Valence smiled. "So if it happens again I'll just be gone for a while." Valence ruffled her head fur. "Please don't cry." Ahriana lowered her head and circled her foreleg.

"Look… you know I've been thinking… you know I'm interested in you…" She leaned in suggestively, but still timid. "…right?" Valence heard more coming and put a paw up to stop her.

"Maybe this isn't the best time." He whispered. Ahriana's ears dropped and she fell silent. "Wait until we are alone. Until then, let's keep it silent." Ahriana wasn't thrilled with the response, but accepted it. The two walked through the brush to a surprised Vivillon.

"A-are you okay Valence?" He asked.

"Just fine, thanks." Ahriana perked up with a smile.

"Oh hey Jay!" The Vivillon looked away in embarrassment.

"Who's Jay?" Valence looked at the Vivillon.

"Val, this is Jay, Jay, Val." Ahriana introduced them both.

"Jay is your name?" The Vivillon nodded, still looking away. "Come on now, don't be so shy." The Vivillon looked at Valence and landed on his two thin feet.

"Aye, Jay is my name. I was put in charge of this base's patrols." Valence cocked his head and looked at Ahriana.

"Whos idea was it to start raising an army?" Ahriana looked at the cave.

"It was Amber's." Valence was amazed.

"Take me to her; I want to see her myself." As the three walked Valence asked them questions. "Ahriana, Jay, what reasons did Amber give to you guys to start building an army?" Jay spoke up.

"It's not as much as an army, but more of a local guard. You see, there is strength in numbers." Jay fell silent. "At first, she told us disturbing things about you. I heard you were a stone cold killer." His gaze turned hostile. "I heard you killed her child." Valence dropped his head. "She is amazing in her ability to forgive. She told us on how you saved her from a duo of attackers and how you were able to fend them off." Ahriana continued.

"Then she went on to say on how she attacked you. She said if not for the Meowstic, Lance, she would've killed you. She was amazed when she heard that you told Lance to help bring her back to the cave to heal." Jay nodded.

"It was so emotional last night. A Sylveon, Leafeon, Eevee, even a Delphox shared stories about you. Amber had the most to say. Maybe she can tell you exactly what she said. Needless to say, she really was hit hard when she heard you died." She looked up and stopped talking to think. "Oh yeah, the Delphox was Helen…" Ahriana looked Valence in the eye for a moment and then looked up to the rocky walls of the mountain.

"She has no idea you are still alive. Lance told me you would come back, but not Amber. I don't know if you told her, or if she forgot, but she thinks you died." Valence made out a familiar shadow near the campfire and next to it was an egg. The ribbons gave it away. The shadow turned its head, a white illumination present from its eyes. It stood up and faced Valence's direction. Valence said nothing as the Sylveon spoke to herself.

"…that scent… it… it cannot be!" Fae took a step back. "You are a ghost, aren't you?" Valence laughed and shook his head.

"Fae…" He looked at the egg. "I can see your egg now." Fae realized it was who she thought it was.

"AH! VERNON, LANCE, AMBER, EVERYONE!" Fae screamed into the cave, which now had a much wider entrance. Vernon ran out first expecting trouble. The moment he made eye contact with Valence his urgency left him.

"Holy… it can't be you." Vernon took a closer look while walking towards them. "What… Val…Valence?!" Vernon looked at Fae. "Slap me as hard as you can." Fae nodded and slapped Vernon rapidly and as fast as she could with her ribbons until Vernon shed a tear. "I'm not dreaming." Then Lance poked his head out and calmly walked out with a welcoming smile.

**_"Welcome back from the other side." _**Valence bowed his head.

"It really is good to see you all again." Valence's eyes fell on the ruby eyes looking back at him from the cave. The Gardevoir stood there with tears in her eyes and a look half-way between happy and sad.

"Everyone…" She said slowly. "I need a moment alone with him…" They all complied and slowly they walked into the cave. Jay stayed outside, his two companions rejoining him.

"I've got night shift with another squad; I'll see you in the morning." The three flew off, leaving only Amber and Valence alone outside. Valence sat next to the fire without a word. After about five minutes of silence, Valence looked at Amber again.

"Please, sit." The Gardevoir walked over and sat next to Valence. "Look…"

"Valence…" She hugged him suddenly and tightly, bursting into tears. "I am so sorry! Please! I should've never attacked you that night you saved me." She sobbed harder. "And here I am required to ask you to do something for me, something that only good friends would do! But I am not a good friend!" Valence listened to her ramble. "I no longer care that you killed my child, but PLEASE!" She showed her tearful face to him. "I need you to help me… I need to ask you for help… a-as a mother!" Valence nodded.

"I'm listening Amber." He tried to calm her down by running his paw over her face. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it done." Amber sobbed again and hugged him tightly again.

"I watched the whole thing!" She sobbed. "I… watched your neck get split open to protect Helena! I… I would've run the other direction!" Valence consoled her.

"Easy…" He said quietly. "I will do anything you ask me to. You said you needed to as a mother. What do you need?" Amber nodded and stopped her tears with her psychic powers.

"Okay…" She hiccupped. "I know one thing. Arceus is in league with you. I know that he resurrected Levi, the Eevee and the son of Fae and Vernon. He is in a coma, has been since you brought him here. He is still healthy and in very good shape." Valence smiled. "I had a dream… a dream!"

"About what?"

"That… Arceus would bring my child back on this night if you had lived! I despaired when I saw you die… and I was selfish! At first I cared not for your death, but for my loss! With you dead, I could not get my daughter back!" Valence did not say anything. "And I was wrong to be so self-centered! I only cared about myself! Then… it hit me." She looked into the sky. "I only ever judged you on what you did in the past… and not on what you did in the present." She looked into his eyes, now clear of tears. "The past is no more. I am done judging people on the past. And now, I understand now. I understand the meaning of forgiveness… and I forgave you that night." She looked down and shut her eyes. "I have also hurt you… not only physically, but emotionally as well. I should be the last Pokémon to do that to _anyone_. I understand if you have trouble forgiving me as well." Valence shook his head.

"Amber… I can forgive you for anything you have done to me." Valence motioned at the cave. "I can forgive any of you for anything that you have done. Because the past is called the past for a reason. It is done, and like it or not, it has happened. Without forgiveness, there is only hate and anger. These days it seems hate and anger will literally kill us now." Valence raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me what your dream was." Amber nodded and took a deep breath.

"There is a Roserade out there possessed by anger... I think? She is alone in the middle of a flower field. You were to go alone, with no help or escort, and purge the corruption from her heart. If you had done that, Arceus would appear and revive my… my…"

"Daughter." Valence rose. "That night has not yet past." Valence closed his eyes and transformed into his Mega form. "Stay here and await my return." Amber rose and marveled at his new figure. "I will not rest until your daughter is safe…" Valence smiled. "What was her name, Amber?" Amber wiped a tear from her eye.

"O-Opal." Valence nodded and turned away.

"I will return this time." He dashed through the foliage and to the nearest flower meadow he could think of, riding the wind with each stride.

_This is what I've been waiting for. _

* * *

Valence came to a dark field with many wilted and dead flowers, adding to the ominous atmosphere around it. He looked around for anybody but saw nothing until the clouds moved to allow moonlight to shine in. Valence squinted and made out a figure kneeling in the distance. Valence closed his eyes and remembered a time he killed a Roserade's daughter before running off. He very well knew that this could be the same thing. After all, Fae, Vernon, Amber, they all were targets of his in the past.

"Zyra!" Valence called out. The figure listened and stood up. It did not turn around. "I'm Valence!" The Roserade's face became visible in the light. Slowly, the grove seemed to become lighted with moonlight. The Roserade walked towards Valence with its eyes cast down. Valence was able to see an aura around her, but it was dark blue instead of purple or red. Valence readied himself for an ambush attack, but it never came. Instead, the Roserade just knelt in front of him.

"Hold. You need not fight me. Just end me." Valence stood down and gave the Pokémon a quizzical look.

"End you?" The Rosereade used her hands and tried to force Valence's claw to her own neck. Valence pulled away quick enough. He thought about it and saw that this Roserade was not being aggressive, but very pessimistic.

"There is nothing left for me here, nothing but death and sorrow. Like the roses have died because I could not save them, so too did the same fate fall on my daughter." Valence saw this wouldn't be a physical battle, but a mental one. Valence reached to pat her head, but noticed the blue energy was gradually expanding. He took a step back and there was a small, blue explosion that sent the Roserade flying backwards, leaving a blue figure of herself. The figure was weeping; it sobs seemingly echoing in Valence's ears. "I know only despair now… fitting punishment for my _failure._"

_"The darkness closes in! Someone protect me!" _It was the voice of the image. Valence noticed two shades that had come out of the ground. One slowly advanced towards the image.

_"You are weak, useless! You couldn't even defend your own daughter! You females are all useless for everything other than populating!" _Valence dashed forward and slashed the image and it was followed by a nerve-racking scream, then it vanished.

_"Do you know what happens after your body lies cold? Where does your soul go? Do you even have a soul? You will die alone, just as you failed alone…" _Valence used Iron Tail to hit the other one. Then a blue light appeared where the Roserade's real body had landed. Valence felt he needed to do something with it so he attempted to leap to the Roserade, but was grabbed by odd shadowy tendrils that had come out of the ground. He struggled to get free, but their grasp was too strong. Two more images started to advance on the blue image.

"Argh! No!" Just before the manifestation reached the image, a Vivillon slashed it with Aerial Ace. Valence saw the black pattern on the wings.

"One of you free the Absol, the other secure the blue area!" Another Vivillon with a pink pattern used Aerial Ace on the two tendrils and Valence regained his mobility. The other hovered over the Roserade. Valence saw Jay direct the other two to stop the images that kept manifesting. "You two cover the objective!" Valence stood up again.

"Jay, I owe you a huge one." The Vivllion smiled.

"You best get over there and see what that light is." Jay flew high and started circling the area, looking for any odd activity. Valence walked over to the Roserade surrounded in bright blue light. He looked around and couldn't find any clue as to what he was supposed to do.

"Hmm… maybe Aro might be able to help me." He rubbed his soul stone and an image of an Absol slowly materialized in front of him.

"Hello son." Valence smiled.

"Hey dad." The two looked at the Roserade. "What am I supposed to do here?" The normal Absol walked over and took a closer look at the Roserade. He put his ear against her mouth and listened. After inspecting her once more he took her head and slapped her cheek hard. Valence felt the recoil and had a dumb look on his face. The Roserade's light died out and the images stopped coming. The Roserade stirred and opened her eyes before looking at the two Absol. She looked at Valence's eyes and realization hit her.

"…you! Why are you… here?" She faded out and felt asleep. Aro gave Valence a smile and went back into the stone. Valence signaled Jay and he flew down, the other two Vivllion joining him.

"She's exhausted; can you three fly her back and have Vernon take a look at her?" The butterfly Pokémon nodded. The three took a carry formation and lifted her back to the cave. Valence then saw a gold light appear out of nowhere. Then after a moment, two pink beams started to pour into the earth, slowly making shapes of two Pokémon. When the beams and the light vanished, two Pokémon lay in the grass. Valence walked over to one and saw it was a Kirlia. The small green Pokémon barely opened one eye and knew who she was looking at. "Be silent, Opal." The Kirlia's eyes closed again. The other one was a Roselia. Valence picked both of them up and sighed before walking slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon. Though Valence could feel himself losing it from exhaustion, he also hadn't eaten for a long time. He started to fall forward and his vision went black.

(break here)

Amber's face was buried in her legs while she waited for Valence to come. All that she heard was the crackling of the wood fire and the wings of the patrolling Vivillon who had just brought a Roserade back to recover.

**_"Amber!" _**Amber heard Lance's voice and she stood up. **_"One of the northern patrols found Valence and two other Pokémon! _**He came out of the cave. Amber covered her mouth in fear. **_"We have scrambled three birds to get him." _**Lance and Amber looked towards the sky and noticed that the Vivillon patrol had taken a formation. Shortly after, six Pokémon landed, three birds accompanied the Vivillon trio. The search party's strongest, a Staraptor gingerly held Valence, his Mega-evolution gone. A Noctowl held the Roselia, and an Altaira held the Kirlia in its cloud.

"All three are out cold." The male Staraptor said. "He's lucky Moon found him." The Noctowl, apparently named Moon nodded. Amber took Valence into her arms and carried him inside. Lance took the Roselia inside as well. Fae ran out to grab the Kirlia and spoke to the patrols before taking her inside.

"All six of you, I'll be certain to let Valence know of your heroic actions. You have all been a life-saving help. We will see you all in the morning." The bird patrol flew off to the other base where they first met Amber, and the Vivillon patrol politely asked Fae for some berries.

"My sis and bro are exhausted… as am I. Do you think we might be able to get another body out here? Also maybe a few oran or leppa berries?" Fae nodded. "I'll have someone come out to assist you." Fae ran down one of the four tunnels that led into a massive underground living area for all the Pokémon. It wasn't densely populated, but it was overall semi-full. It was quiet though as many of them were asleep for the night. Fae brought the Kirlia to Amber's quarters and saw her lay Valence down on her bed. Ahriana and Amber shared quarters. Ahriana was awake and standing over Valence with concern. Fae tapped Amber's shoulder. For Amber, time stopped as she kept blinking at the Kirlia.

"…Opal… you live!" Amber gently took the Kirlia from Fae and nestled her child dearly. Fae was confused at the two.

"I thought Opal was a Ralts?"

"My dream said that somehow she evolved." Amber snuggled with her child some more before looking with misty eyes at Valence. "…I don't know what to say…" Ahriana smiled at the sight and gently enveloped Valence with her tails, lifting him over to her bed. Amber gave a slight bow as a thank you. Ahriana made sure Valence was warm and dozed off to bed. Meanwhile in the next chamber, another reunion, more or less, was happening.

"She's coming to." Vernon said to a Chansey who had been assisting him with the various injuries. Fae had entered the room as well. Lance was still holding the Roselia as he eagerly waited for the Roserade to move. The Pokémon gave a slight moan before opening both eyes. The Roserade sat up and coughed for a second before observing her surroundings. Then her eyes fell on the Roselia.

"…M-Mara? It can't be you…" She nodded, believing she was dreaming. "I'm dreaming again…" She lay down again, to the shock of everyone and fell asleep. Vernon gave a relieved sigh.

"At least she can think. Lance, take the Roselia to our chamber. Pora, if you could bring the Roserade to my chamber as well?" Pora was the Chansey.

"Right away!" The two left quietly and Vernon turned to Fae.

"Jay need some help?" Far smiled and nodded. "I'll get the berries, meet me outside?"

"Outside? Us? For what?" Vernon gave Fae a light kiss.

"Because, we are the help, we might be mates, but that doesn't make us helpless." Vernon gathered berries. "Care to ground patrol?" Fae frowned.

"I thought you live for the sunlight in the day?" Vernon gave Fae another smooch.

"Love, you are my sun." Fae blushed and rubbed her head against his.

"The moment you decide to be romantic… Then follow the sun when you feel ready." Fae and Vernon walked outside to join the Vivillon and to share the food they gave.

But on a nearby outcropping, a silent sentinel watched the base from above, keeping an eye for any movement. Then the Weavile saw a flash in the moonlight from the west of him. He narrowed his eyes and a Lucario had also been keeping watch. The Lucario nodded and raised a hand. The Weavile did the same and saw yet another glint from the east. There he found a Gallade also keeping a quiet watch. The Weavile raised a hand and the Gallade did the same. The three silent watchers appeared to be on the same side. They watched all directions and made sure nobody could sneak into the forest base.

The Gallade turned to overwatch the second base when a yellow glint caught his eye. He saw an Umbreon flashing its rings and waving. He waved back and the Umbreon then turned its body and flashed its rings again at another Pokémon the Gallade had not seen. Another Meowstic, but female with white fur and glowing yellow eyes received the Umbreon's signal. The Meowstic lifted its ears to reveal a yellow glow at the Gallade. The Gallade waved and the two resumed their watch.

* * *

The Umbreon stayed vigilant for hours, patiently waiting for the sun to come up, and then his shift would be over. The sun just started to rise when Umbreon's eye caught a lot of movement from the forested area. The Umbreon narrowed his eyes and saw a group of Mightyena all running towards the forest base. From the look of it, they were not here to make friends. The Umbreon turned to the Gallade and started shouting.

"RAIDERS!" All of the Pokémon on the cliff heard the Umbreon shout. "RAIDERS COMING! RAIDERS!" All of them started moving down to their respective bases. Valence was awake and already organizing defenses, as raids by big groups were not new in these parts.

"Have steel types take the front, fairy types behind them. Jay!" Valence signaled Jay down. "Send word to the forest base, they have the dark types there, have them attack with the fighting types as well! They also have bug types, anything strong against dark types, use them!"

"You got it!" Valence saw that the Pokémon, steel and fairy types lined up in a formation with Valence in the front. Amber was amongst the ranks of the fairies along with Fae. Vernon was in the front line with Valence. Ahriana was to stay behind in case anyone attacked the mountain base. Valence led a small group over to the approaching Mightyena. As he approached, he saw that Lance, Fang, Joswor, and Anna were in front of another group of defenders, it was currently a standoff. Valence told his group to halt and he ran over to Lance.

"What's happening?" Lance shrugged. Valence looked up. "You, speak. Why have you come here in force?" The apparent leader, a yellow Mightyena stepped forward.

"My father has given me the task of retrieving two sacred pendants that were stolen from us." His voice was calm and young. "He made me bring this force, against my recommendations. I do apologize for any panic…" He looked at the two forces in the trees and behind the Absol. "…which I see was very real." Valence narrowed his eyes and wanted to attack, but his head said this kid was being rational.

"Call them off, we can talk without fighting." The defenders disbanded and only Amber, Lance and Fang stayed to talk. Valence saw the Mightyena standing around, clearly exhausted from their mad dash. "Your friends look exhausted… perhaps you would like to rest them in our base?" Amber tapped his shoulder in disagreement. He brushed her off.

"Oh, a most kind offer. Yes, I would be honored to have my pack rest here. I'm in your debt." He bowed his head. The shiny Mightyena turned to his pack. "Attention." The Mighyena all stood in a line. "These kind Pokémon have offered you shelter, and you are to be honorable in your stay. By that I mean clean up after yourself, be friendly, like I have secretly taught you, and do not start any fights. Any who do will answer to me." They all bowed.

"At once, Heir Lyenor." They all said in unison. There were about 10 or so of them and they all seemed very well kept for being wild.

"Very good. Dismissed." Valence turned to Joswor and Anna.

"Jos, Anna, take them inside. Make sure everyone knows they are friendly." They looked at each other and nodded in uncertainty. "Heir Ly…ly what?"

"Lyenor. Ly-en-or, it is annoying to say. Your name is?" He extended a paw.

"Valence, I'm the… leader of these Pokémon. This is Amber." Amber bowed in respect. "Lance." Lance did nothing but stare at him. "And Fang- Fang, manners." Fang had a hollow expression and just stood there. "Fang had a bad experience with Mightyena in general. Please mind him." Lyenor frowned.

"I see." Valence began the conversation.

"What are you looking for exactly again?" The Mightyena sighed and looked up.

"My father is not like me… or my pack. He is different. A tyrant if I say so myself." Valence shifted around. "He actually sent me here with orders to loot this entire place. I lied and said I would." Valence saw Fang ready to shock him. He shook his head and Fang and made a 'calm down' motion with his paw. "I came here to hopefully negotiate a way I can have this happen without bloodshed." He looked directly at the Meowstic. "The reason he sent me was to recover two items. One is a simple Jade Pendant that had some sort of rare stone encased in it or something. The second one was is a shiny Cresselia's Lunar Wing." Valence looked at the ground.

"A Shiny Cresselia Lunar Wing. Ho ho… that is a once in a lifetime, maybe more, experience. I guess I could understand why he would want it as a trophy." The Mightyena looked up and shook his head.

"You don't understand." Valence looked up again. "He is a _tyrant. _Meaning he only seeks power and submitting others to his will. He uses that wing because it is more powerful than a regular Lunar Wing, it can hypnotize people." Valence hummed at his explanation.

"So he uses it to control others I'm guessing?"

"Exactly." The shiny Pokémon looked at Fang. "Let me tell you my plan, since you might be able to help me bring peace to this land." Amber seemed interested now. "I plan on finding these, making decoys of the items, and then smuggling away these items to a person I can trust… preferably one that can defend himself." Lance crossed his arms. "I wish to overthrow my father and stop his brutal raids and pillaging of innocent Pokémon in this land."

"Yes, but a tyrant only has a one-way ticket to demise… You understand what I'm saying?" The Mightyena's expression turned cold.

"I will kill my father a thousand times. There is this one girl… his 'mate' that he just… oh Arceus. She was forced of course by the Lunar Wing and was subjected to many… things." Lance seemed interested now.

"Like what?" Amber asked.

"Let your wildest imagination flow. WHAT could possibly be scarring for a female of the same species, for ANY on that manner?" Valence sighed. Lance stepped forward.

**_"Raped?"_** The very word made everyone shiver.

"Aye." The Mightyena's head dropped. "…and from that method… I was born." Lance stopped Valence, who was about to speak.

**_"This girl, why is she subjected to this torment?" _**His expression was serious.

"The girl allowed the pendant, which was hers, to be taken in a raid. She also let one escape, which is a terrible sin in my father's eyes. Mercy is for the weak he always say-…" Lance reached into his neck fur and pulled out the Jade pendant, stopping the Mightyena in his speech.

"Lance?!" Valence was shocked. Fang sighed.

"I knew he would…" He shook his head. Amber turned to the Jolteon.

"You _knew?!_" Fang nodded while looking at the ground.

"…" Lyenor was silent. Lance held it in front of his face.

**_"I'll make you an offer, and ONLY this offer, you hear me?"_** The shiny Pokémon nodded.

"Your wishes?" Lance was shaking.

**_"Bring her to me, and this is all yours."_** Valence just watched. Amber was no different. Fang was looking away.

"Fine, on one condition." Lance frowned. Valence stepped in front of him.

"And that would be?" He asked kindly. Lyenor took a deep breath.

"That I have your support in my campaign." Valence looked at Amber, and Amber at Lance. Lance turned and had tears in his eyes.

**_"That girl saved my life. Now she suffers each day because of it… I can't live on if I knew she is in pain every waking moment. Please… if not for me, for the girl!" _**Valence patted his head.

"Easy Lance, we will get her back." Amber nodded in agreement. "And we will do what we have to." Valence looked at Fang who nodded as well. "We accept your offer. We will keep the pendant in our possession until the time comes." The heir bowed.

"Honor to you all… and Lance is your name?" The Meowstic nodded. "Brave. You are strong and brave. You have my unwavering respect." He paused and looked deep into the Meowstic's eyes. "You love her don't you?" Lance looked up to the sky and nodded. "Then I'll move heaven and earth to free her, I swear it."

**_"…and you are technically her son, correct?" _**He nodded. **_"I uh… am sorry you need to live with your conception guilt." _**The Mightyena frowned. **_"It cannot be easy knowing your birth was not because of both of your parents' love." _**

"Half true." He said with a smile. "She loved me so much, my father too. But his love wasn't really love, more of a lesson in tyranny."

**_"I see…" _**The Meowstic frowned.

"And never forget what the one Mewtwo said." Lance looked up at the reference to the story his parents always told him at night. "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines…"

**_"Who you are…" _**Lance finished. **_"I am glad to have met you." _**

"And me as well… all of you." His posture changed. "Well Valence, my friend. We have a long journey ahead of us. Acting against my father will prove dangerous to you and your friends."

"And we accept those risks, whatever they may be." Valence smiled.

"Our task will take us to the darkest of places while we encounter the tyrannical pack of my father." The Mightyena bowed. "Should we succeed, a new age of peace will be made." Valence smiled and invited everyone inside to discuss their plans.

* * *

But hidden away in the cliff, a lone Pokémon with two huge iron jaws had her arms crossed and was leaning against a cliff. She reached into her right jaw and pulled out a green stone, identical to Valence's.

"Time to introduce myself." Then a Weavile appeared in front of her, claws drawn.

"Don't. Move." He threatened. The steel Pokémon huffed.

"Hunter…" She stood up. "I see you've finally found a purpose huh? Of course, other than pitiful revenge?" The Weavile named Hunter remained silent. "Well then, be a dear and introduce me will you?" Hunter put his claw down. "That's better."

"I have not lost sight of MY goal, Nomi." He looked down the cliffs. "These are peaceful Pokemon." He talked to the Pokémon named Nomi.

"Why else would I be here? And besides…" She showed her friend the green stone. "The Absol and I must meet each other."


End file.
